Wingledom: Nunca invoques
by Mark T. T
Summary: 2 CAP.Cuando Harry y los demas juegan un juego mágico liberan a un fantasma de un señor obscuro quien causara malos entendidos provocando peleas entre amigos y enemigos. El caos esta comenzando. DG, HHr, H-Hr-R, RL
1. Default Chapter

**_Wingledom: Nunca invoques_**

Capítulo 1: El juego y el retrato 

Harry Potter estaba observando el edificio que estaba en frente de él, faltaban 5 minutos para media noche, era una noche de verano muy poco común, hacía algo de frío y mucho viento. Mientras observaba el edificio podía oir el sonido del fuerte viento moviendo los árboles, era un sonido algo relajador y tenebroso al mismo tiempo. Pero nada podía ser mas tenebroso que el edificio que Harry veía con remordimiento. Era de tres pisos, completamente arruinado, en sus buenos tiempos debió de haber sido una mansión preciosa, grande y elegante, pero también es claro que la mansión le perteneció a unos brujos tenebrosos. 

La mansión tenía fácil unos 200 años, las paredes se veían viejas y sucias. En la parte trasera de la mansión había un jardín inmenso, Harry no lo podía ver desde donde estaba, ya que estaba parado a unos metros en frente de la puerta principal. Pero Harry ya había estado en esa mansión, la primera vez que estubo ahí fue hace 2 años. Harry sabía que el jardín era muy grande, y que el pasto no había sido cortado en décadas, por lo que parecía una pequeña jungla. Habían muchos árboles, tantos que Harry no había podido contarlos, eran árboles enormes, de siglos de edad, pero las ramas estaban caidas y secas. 

Harry estaba en el número 12,  Grimmauld Place. La casa donde su difunto padrino vivió hasta sus 16 años con su familia tenebrosa y sin corazón, había llegado un punto en donde su padrino no podía soportar más a su malvada familia y decidió escaparse, y se fue a vivir a casa de la familia Potter con su mejor amigo: James Potter, el padre de Harry. 

Harry dio un suspiro, esta mansión le daba muchos recuerdos de su padrino, quien al morir no tenía otra familia más que Harry, lo que significaba que Grimmauld Place le pertenecia a él ahora.

Harry no quería seguir pensando en su padrino, era doloroso, él había sido el único ejemplo de un padre que Harry había tenido. 'Piensa en otra cosa' susurró Harry a si mismo, viendo ahora fijamente al suelo 'eso pasó hace un año ya, tengo que seguir adelante, a Sirius o a mis padres no les gustaría verme asi'. Entonces Harry levantó su mirada y vio fíjamente a la puerta. Era una puerta grande, y tenía mucho polvo, pero se podía destinguir que en la puerta estaba marcada una serpiente, no tenía manija ni cerradura..  

La razón por la que Harry estaba ahí eran sus sueños, últimamente Harry había tenido sueños muy parecidos a los que había tenido en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Primero veía la puerta marcada con la serpiente, la puerta se abría y Harry entraba, todo estaba obscuro, Harry iba por un corredor largo que terminaba con unas escaleras en forma de espiral que llevaban al piso de abajo, Harry bajaba y había otra puerta pero con la insignia de un dragón mordiendo a una serpiente y en sus garras a un león, la puerta se abría. 

Harry ya no se acordaba más del sueño sólamente sabía otra cosa más: Antes que el sueño terminase, Harry entraba a un cuarto, y en una de las paredes había un retrato de alguien. A Harry le daba escalosfríos al recordarse de la voz de esa persona, quien al hablar se repetía su eco por todo el cuarto. _'Harry, ven aquí, te estoy esperando, estoy aquí, no temas' _. Pero Harry siempre despertaba sudando y aterrado de esa voz. 

Harry suspiró, sabía que la mayoria de los casos que alguien tenía ese tipo de sueño significaba algo malo, pero había algo en esa voz que le dio a Harry confiansa, era algo familiar. Ese era el motivo por que Harry no le avisó a nadie que iba a ese lugar. 

Harry utilizó el hechizo para abrir puertas (Alohomora) y entró en el ya conocido cuarto.

Antes la mansión Black había servido como escondite de la Orden del Fénix, pero desde que el Ministerio de Magia reconoció que Voldemort había vuelto ya no era necesario quedarse ahi, y la Orden se cambió a un lugar mejor.  

La puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de él. Todo lo que veía Harry era obscuridad. Harry sacó su varita y susurró _Lumos._ Una luz desprendió de la varita revelando el cuarto donde Harry se encontraba. Se veía como que si no hubiese sido limpiado en siglos. El piso estaba lleno de polvo y las paredes y esquinas estaban llenas de telarañas. Eso sorprendió algo a Harry, porque no hacia más de un año que la Orden estubo ahí por última vez y además había un Elfo doméstico encargado de esa casa: Kreacher.

Harry supuso que la casa estaba embrujada para siempre parecer sola y deshabitada, cosa que no le sorprendió dado a la familia que antes residio en ese lugar. 

Harry comenzó a caminar despacio. Sabía hacia donde tenia que ir, lo había visto en su sueño, pero no quería encontrarse con Kreacher, y en ese mismo cuarto habían recuadros de familiares Black, incluido la misma madre de Sirius. Si Harry hacía mucho ruido o llamase la atención de los cuadros, ellos comenzarían a gritar barbaridades.  

Harry logró pasar el cuarto con facilidad, a su derecha había unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, y a su izquierda había una puerta en la que Harry nunca había entrado. 

Esta vez era una habitación larga, había una mesa rectangular muy larga en el centro de la habitación, en las paredes habian más retratos de otros familiares. Harry siguió derecho a la puerta al otro lado del comedor. 

Al abrirla entró a un cuarto con 4 paredes, cada una de ellas tenia 3 puertas. Pero Harry sabía a cual ir. Se metió a la puerta derecha de la pared que estaba en frente de él. Cuando la abrió entró en el pasillo que había visto en su sueño. Era un pasillo muy largo. En el piso había una alfombra roja y en las paredes habían antorchas. Pero todas estaban apagadas. No habían ventanas en ese cuarto. Harry siguió caminando, su varita siendo lo único que alumbraba el lugar.  

Después de cinco minutos de caminar Harry llegó a las escaleras en forma de espiral que llevaban a un piso subterraneo. Las paredes que rodeaban las escaleras estaban hechas de millones de piedras, y los escalones eran piedras grandes en forma de rectángulos. Habían algunas antorchas en las paredes, pero todas se veían como que si nunca hubiesen sido encendidas. 

Harry comenzó a bajar, comenzando a pensar en la locura que estaba haciendo. Había escapado de Camino Privet ( encantando a Dudley haciendo que corriese por todo el vecindario gritando 'soy un idiota' mientras los alterados padres, Petunia y Vernon Dursley lo perseguían.) y estaba a miles de millas lejos de ahí. Había llegado volando con su escoba voladora.  

Después de un rato de estar bajando llegó a un cuarto pequeño con una puerta enorme que ocupaba todo el lugar donde la pared de enfrende debía de estar. Harry vio hacia arriba para ver donde terminaba la puerta y se sorprendio al  ver que el techo estaba muy alto, apenas podía destinguir las telarañas. 

Harry vio la puerta otra vez. Era de piedra, y habian varias cosas talladas: Un dragón feróz que ocupaba casi toda la puerta, en su boca tenía a una serpiente, que tenía una postura como que si estubiera gritando.

En las garras de las manos del dragón había un león desangrado con los ojos cerrados: muerto.

El dragón estaba pisando a un oso, que también parecía muerto, y con su cola estaba extrangulando a una ave. 

A Harry le daba muy mal precentimiento esa puerta. Pero ya había llegado hasta ahí. Harry volteó en busca de alguna antorcha y encontró una en la pared, Harry utilizó el hechizo _Incendio _para encender a la antorcha, la cual comenzó a arder vigorosamente iluminando la puerta con el color naranja del fuego haciendo que el dragón se viera, si aún posible, más terrorifico. 

Harry volvió a utilizar el hechizo _Alohomora _tratando de abrir la puerta, pero eso nunca pasaba. Harry suspiró, se daba por vencido, no podía hacerlo. Entonces vio algo en la puerta que no había visto antes,  a la altura de la cabeza de Harry ( abajo de las patas del dragón) había una cara de un demonio, pero esa cara no estaba tallada, parecia hecha de una piedra que resalía de la puerta. La cabeza del demonio era increiblemente parecida a un demonio de verdad, solamente que estaba hecha de piedra, tenía unas orejas largas y afiladas, una naríz larga y picuda, su boca estaba cerrada y tenía un mueca de estar profundamente enojado, los ojos estaban cerrados y parecía como si el demonio los estaba cerrando a fuerza. Toda la cara estaba llena de arrugas ya que el demonio parecia estar enojado y se estaba concentrando en algo. 

En la naríz del demonio salía un aro dos veces más grande que la cabeza completa. Harry sabía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, o si tendría el valor para hacerlo. '_Claro que si,' _susurró su voz en su mente, _'eres un Gryffindor, los Gryffindor se distinguen por su nobleza y coraje'. _

Harry dio dos pasos y estaba cara a cara con la horrible cabeza de la Criatura del Mal, estiró su mano derecha y agarró el aro, lo movió hacia arriba y luego simplemente lo soltó. El aro giró rápidamente hacia abajo y chocó con la puerta haciendo un ruido enorme, luego regresó a su lugar original. 

El ruido retumbó en las orejas de Harry terriblemente, después de un momento todo volvió a la normalidad, y Harry abrió los ojos. Desilusionado vio que la puerta seguía cerrada e intacta. Ya no sabía que hacer. Decidió volver a tratar con la cabeza del demonio. Se volvió a acercar y cuando vio la cabeza dio un grito espantoso cuyo eco retumbó en todo el cuarto hecho de piedra y en las escaleras.  

El demonio había abiertos los ojos, pero seguía con la expresion de estar furioso. Los ojos del demonio eran los ojos más espantosos que Harry había visto en su vida. Eran largos y amarillentos, y sus pupilas tenían la forma de las pupilas de los gatos, pero eran de un rojo sangre. Los ojos mostraban una furia y disgusto tremendo. 

La boca del demonio se abrió, y Harry vio con terror las decenas de colmillos que tenía. El demonio comenzó a hablar en un idioma que Harry no entendía. Tenía una voz fuerte y quebrosa. Harry supuso que ese idoma era demianéz, el idioma obscuro. 

_'Zuk Ijkolmunho leo dköhlba lde tzyxkpio!' _gritó el demonio viendo a Harry con una mirada que podría matar. 

'_Zuk klo hjuülejqe!'_  vociferó el demonio. 

'L- Lo siento, n-no entiendo su idioma.' dijo  Harry asustado, con los gritos habia resbalado y caido en el piso hecho de piedra. 

El demonio siguió viendolo. 'Hablas español entonces, eh? Mortal ingreido.' dijo el demonio con mucho odio.

Harry lo vio perplejo, porque estaba el demonio tan enojado? Y porque le hablaba con tanto rencor? Pero Harry supuso que los demonios hablaban asi siempre, se acordó que el Profesor Binns había mencionado eso en una de las clases aburridas de Histora de Magia. 

'Me vas a explicar, por que motivo me has despertado, criatura deshonesta?' siguió el demonio, parecía como si se estubiese enojando cada segundo más. 

' He-he tenido sueños que me llaman a- a este lugar.' dijo Harry levantándose.

El demonio lo siguió mirando, analizándolo con esos ojos llenos de odio. Harry tenía el presentimiento que el demonio también le estaba leyendo la mente. 

'No me digan que _Zuk _eres el indicado….que desilución.' continuó el demonio.

Harry derepente se sintió ofendido, que derecho tenía el demonio de estar insultándolo? 

'El indicado para que?' preguntó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia, pero en su mente sabía que no era algo sabio perder la paciencia con un demonio. 

'Tienes mucho rencor dentro de ti' lo ignoró el demonio. 'Pero eres molestosamente noble. Ser bueno no te va a ayudar en lo que te espera en la vida, Harry Potter. Necesitas rabia, furia, maldad para poder seguir adelante'

Harry no se sorprendió que el demonio supiera su nombre. Demonios leían mentes y predecían el futuro, pero también engañaban. 

'Y como te llamas y que hace tu cabeza en esta puerta?' preguntó Harry. 

'Hablame con respeto, mortal, que soy 1245 años mayor que tú, y soy un demonio, si quiero puedo hacerte sufrir en tus pesadillas por el resto de tus días.' dijo el demonio, aunque ya no hablaba con tanta rabia. 'Y mi nombre es Mallium Zjuklmowen.' 

'Que me ha llamado a este lugar? Que es este lugar para empezar? Y por que esta en la mansión Black?' 

'Se ve que no sabes mucho de la familia Black, pero ya lo sabras, ya te darás cuenta.' respondió el demonio, ahora con una sonrisa maligna. Pero a Harry le pareció ver al demonio hacer una mueca.

Harry se levantó y vio al demonio. 'Me vas a dejar pasar o no?' 

'Pero claro,' dijo el demonio. 'Estoy aquí solamente para dejar pasar al que sea llamado y a vigilar que no haga alguna estupidéz. Sólamente al indicado.' respondió el demonio, todavía con su sonrisa. 

'De que estas hablando? Indicado para que? Y como me vas a poder vigilar cuando solamente tienes una cabeza que esta sellada a esta puerta?' pero sus preguntas no fueron contestadas por que en ese momento la inmensa puerta se comenzó a abrir. Y la cabeza del demonio volvió a la forma que estaba cuando Harry había llegado a ese lugar. 

La puerta se abría justamente en la mitad del dragón, y mientras las dos mitades de la puerta se abrían revelaban una cámara inmensa, con un techo tan alto que Harry no lo podía ver.

Harry lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse a ese lugar. Porque lo estaba haciendo? Que tal si era el plan de algún brujo malvado? Pero la voz del sueño de Harry volvía sonar en su mente. Y Harry sabía que en algún lugar cerca de ahí podría ver quien estaba pintado en ese retrato tan misterioso. 

Harry se metió a la cámara. Era inmensa, y todo completamente obscuro, Harry volvió a utilizar el hechizo _Lumos _para poder ver algo. La cámara le acordaba mucho a la cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts. La única diferencia era que no había ninguna estatua al otro lado. Pero si había una puerta también muy grande. Por lo menos era la mitad de la puerta por la que Harry acaba de meterse. 

Harry se acercó a esa puerta. Cada paso que daba provocaba un eco en todo el lugar.

Después de un momento Harry estaba enfrente de la puerta. Esta no tenía nada tallado y no había ninguna cabeza de algún demonio en ella. Estaba hecha de piedra. 

Harry encendió ambas antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared a ambos lados de la puerta. Y luego utilizó el hechizo _Alohomora _para abrirla. Esta abrió facilmente, soprendiendo a Harry _'Esa fue fácil-'_.

La cámara donde acababa de meterse era mucho más pequeña que la anterior, tendría el tamaño como de la mitad de un campo de futbol, pensó Harry.

El techo estaba muy alto también, pero no tanto como en la cámara de atras. Habían pilares de piedra soportando el techo. En todos los pilares estaba tallado lo mismo: una serpiente que rodeaba desde el piso hasta el techo los pilares, la serpiente tenía alas. 

Harry siguió caminando cuando escuchó un gran ruido. Harry volteó y vio que la puerta donde había entrado estaba cerrada.  

Harry volvió a ver hacia adelante, seguro había otra manera de salir, pero por ahorita no había por que preocuparse por ello, tenía que encontrar ese cuadro.

Harry vio que al otro lado de la cámara no había ninguna puerta, solamente veía que la pared estaba hecha de millones de piedras del tamaño de su cara. Y podía ver que había algo escrito en el centro de la pared.  

Harry seguia caminando preguntándose que significaba todo este lugar, sabía que estaba en la parte subterranea de la mansión Black. Pero que tipo de magos eran los Black después de todo? Sirius le había contado que su familia no apoyaba mucho a Voldemort, pero si pensaba que Voldemort tenía un buen punto de vista. El hermano menor de Black fue el único mortífago que tuvo la familia. 

Harry llegó a la otra parte de la cámara y veía la pared hecha de millones de piedras. Pero en el centro de la pared había una piedra de forma rectangular de unos 3 metros de alto, parecía mucho a una puerta, solamente que no tenía cerradura. 

En el centro de la piedra estaba escrito con una letra antigua y telaráñica: 

_Pensad en tu amigo,_

_Y enemigo_

_Porque compartirán el mismo destino_

_Y ayudarán a  mi objetivo _

Harry no le veía el sentido a esas oraciones, estaba seguro que eso no era ningún acertijo.

_Pensad en tu amigo _, quien era su amigo? Su pregunta fue contestada en su mente casi instantáneamente.  

Él no tenía solo un amigo: Sus mejores amigos eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Bueno, pensó Harry, a Hermione ya no se le podía denominar como amiga de él. Terminando su sexto año en Hogwarts Harry y Hermione se habían vuelto novios. Harry había descubierto sus sentimientos por Hermione después de superar lo que sentía por Cho. Pero con Hermione esos sentimientos eran algo muy profundo, Harry en verdad la amaba. No podía esperar hasta volverla a ver. 

Ron le había enviado una carta invitándolo a su casa, donde Hermione ya había llegado. Harry sonrió al acordarse que en la parte de abajo de la carta Hermione le había escrito que lo amaba y que no podía esperar hasta volver a verlo. Pero Dumbledore le había enviado otra carta ese mismo día diciendo que habían oido noticias de Voldemort que sería mejor si Harry se quedase en la casa Dursley hasta que la escuela comenzase. 

Pero Ron y Hermione no eran sus únicos amigos, también estaba Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, quien jugaba como bateadora en el equipo de Quiddditch y siempre ayudaba a Harry en darle consejos sobre chicas ya que el no podía seguir pidiendole ayuda a Hermione, ya que ella era la chica que le gustaba. 

Tambien estaba Luna Lovegood, una niña un poco loca pero que siempre sabía que decir cuando alguien lo necesitase. Y por supuesto Neville Longbottom, que desde que Bellatrix Lestrange escapo de la cárcel ha mostrado mucha valentía y coraje, ya que quería vengar lo que ella le hico a sus padres.

Esos eran los que Harry podía denominar como amigos, pero que tenían que ver ellos con este lugar? 

Harry volvió a ver las inscripciones, _Y enemigos_, pensó el. En seguida pensó en Draco Malfoy. Aunque su relación con él ya no era tan brutal desde el sexto año, la relación entre Harry y Draco no mejoraba mucho, todavía tenían sus  comentarios sarcásticos e insultos. 

Pero que tenían que ver esas personas con algún objetivo?

Mientras pensó eso, la inscipción comenzó a brillar. Y derepente se escucharon 6 *pop*  atrás de él. Harry volteó y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta. 

'Que hacen ustedes aquí?!?' 

***********************

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley estaban en el cuarto de la pelirroja. Eran las 12 :20 de la noche, la hora de las brujas. Hermione y Ginny estaban teniendo una charla entre mujeres ya que ninguna de las dos podía consiliar el sueño. Ambas chavas tenían puesta sus pijamas. Hermione tenía  una camisa y pantalón rosa mientras que la de Ginny era verde. 

'Entonces, Harry vino y me susurró al oido que me amaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me acostó en mi cama, y se fue.' contó Hermione. 'No es un amor ?' 

Ginny le sonreía. 'Apuesto que te gustaría emborracharte otra vez después de eso..' 

'No estaba borracha!' dijo Hermione, no muy indignada. 'Estaba muy alegre, ya sabes había tomado algunas copas de Firewhisky por que primero estabamos en un baile de Hogwarts! Eso no es algo de cada año! Hay que disfrutarlo. Y segundo _todos _estaban tomando.' 

'Sobre todo _Harry _estaba tomando querrás decir. Es la primera vez que te ví tan pasada de copas Hermione, es obvio que tu relación con Harry te ha relajado mucho, has dejado de estudiar a cada rato!' dijo Ginny, todavía sonriendo 'pero todavía eres la misma. Ahorita me iba a dar de todo cuando sacaste los libros diciendo que querías estudiar ya que no podías dormir.' 

'Y como va tu relación con Dean? Llevas más de un año con él!' le preguntó Hermione. 

Sin embargo su pregunta no pudo haber sido contestada por que Ron Weasley acababa de entrar en la habitación. Él también tenía puesta una pijama pero de color azul.  

'Que hacen dos chicas hablando tanto a la media noche?' preguntó Ron con buen humor. 

'Disfrutando de la noche, hasta que cierta persona se metió a arruinarnosla' respodió Ginny. 

'Pueden disfrutar la noche con migo! Tu no, Ginny.' dijo Ron sonriendo. 'Ah no espera, es que tú tienes novio Hermione,' continuó Ron jugando, mientras se sentaba en el piso entre las dos chicas. 'Supongo que podre esperar, entonces.' 

Hermione rodó los ojos. 'Ron, alguna noticia de Harry?'  

'Nada,' respondió Ron. 'No nos ha enviado una carta en estos últimos días.' 

'Y que haces _tú_ aqui con nosotras ?' le preguntó Ginny. 

'No podia dormir,' dijo Ron. 

'No le habra pasado nada, verdad? No habra hecho algo malo, no?' preguntó Hermione preocupada, Harry y los tres amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo que se tenían que enviar cartas cada 3 días. Y hacia 5 días que no sabían nada de él. 

'No te preocupes, Hermione. Estoy seguro que Harry esta bien, si ha logrado escapar de Ya-sabes-quien quien sabe cuantas veces estoy seguro que va a lograr sobrevivir unas vacaciones con los Dursley.' dijo Ron. 

'Que lástima que somos tan pocos, si fueramos mas podríamos jugar a un juego de mesa mágico, es divertido jugar a la media noche.' dijo Ginny, quien ya se estaba aburriendo. 

'Alguién mensionó juego de mesa mágico?' preguntó Fred, mientras se metía al cuarto de las chicas acompañado de su hermano gemelo George. 

'Creo que si, Fred, si hay fiesta aqui acaba de llegar la diversión!' dijo George. 

Ambos gemelos se sentaron en el piso entre Hermione y Ron, mientras se arrodillaban para sentarse escucharon un *pop* y cuando voltearon a ver, Hermione, Ron y Ginny habían desaparecido. 

'Oye! No te parece algo rudo de su parte?!?' vociferó George indignado. 

***********************

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado en un sillón en su cuarto. Ese día había encontrado algo que no había visto hace como 5 años: su recordadora, una esfera que te ayudaba a recordar cosas. Neville estaba seguro que la había perdido al final de su primer año en Hogwarts, y no creía que iba a volver a verla.  

Neville era un joven olvidadiso y un poco torpe, pero desde que Bellatrix Lestrange escapó de la Azkaban, Neville Longbottom comenzó a dar todo lo que él tenía para superar. 

Eran las 12:16 de la noche, y Neville no tenía sueño, decidió sentarse ahí con el objeto en la mano para recordar a sus amigos en Hogwarts y los eventos en los dos ultimos años. Con su mano derecha jugaba a aventar la recordadora un poco hacia arriba para luego volver a caer a la palma de su mano. 

Y asi estaba Neville por varios minutos. Neville aventó la esfera otra vez para arriba para volver a cacharla, cuando derepente se escuchó un *pop* y Neville desapareció. La recordadora cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. 

***********************

Luna Lovegood estaba leyendo la nueva edición del _Quibbler _en su cama. Para ella era costumbre leer antes de acostarse a dormir, y esta vez la revista tenia cosas muy interesantes que Luna no podía parar de leer. _Unicornios de tres cuernos_ y  _Que hacer cuando ÉL es muy bruto_. Luna estaba tan metida en su revista que no escuchó el *****pop* y no notó que ya no estaba en su cuarto.

***********************

Draco Malfoy estaba acostado en su cama, por alguna razón no podía consiliar el sueño, todo lo que había hecho por una hora era rodar en la cama y cambiar de almohadas. _Acuerdate de regañar a los elfos domésticos por no hacer la cama lo suficientemente comfortable_.Pensó en su mente. 

Draco Malfoy se paró de la cama, ya que no podía dormir, mejor ir a dar un paseo por la mansión Malfoy. Draco se cambió su pijama y se puso la ropa que siempre utilizaba cuando no estaba en la escuela.Una camisa, pantalón y capa negra. 

Draco salió de su cuarto y comenzó a dar su paseo. Muchos pasillos estaban adornados con retratos de parientes de la familia Malfoy. 

Draco pasó por la sala, y encontró a su padre sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.  

'Que haces despierto a esta hora, Draco?' preguntó Lucius Malfoy. 

'No puedo dormir padre' dijo Draco. 

'Y por eso has decidido vagabundear por todo el lugar?' preguntó Lucius. ' O buscas algo en especial?' 

'No padre, solamente quería caminar para ver si me daba sueño.' le respondió Draco. 

Lucius miró a su único hijo por arriba de el libro que estaba leyendo. 'Siéntate hijo.' dijo de repente Lucius. 'Quiero que hablemos de padre a hijo de los planes que tengo para ti.' 

Draco algo sorprendio se acercó a su padre, y justamente cuando se sentó en el sillon que estaba al otro lado de la chimenea se oyó un *pop* y Draco Malfoy desapareció, dejando a su padre con la boca abierta. 

 ***********************

Harry volteó y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. 

'Que hacen ustedes aquí?!?' 

Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban sentados en el piso igual como estaban en la Madrigera, la casa de Ron. Los tres tenían la boca abierta y estaban viedo alrededor sin poder articular una palabra. 

Neville parecía mudo, cuando apareció, apareció como si estubiese sentado en un sillón invisible,  pero callo al suelo. Tenía los ojos tan grandes como galeones viendo a la inmensa cámara. 

Luna Lovegood también cayó al piso ya que había aparecido medio metro en el aire como si estubiera sentada en una cama. Por primera vez dejo su revista en el piso y vio alrededor.  

Draco Malfoy cayó fuerte en el piso. Apareció justamente en el momento en que se iba sentar en el sillón, y cayó al suelo. Como todos los presentes tenía la boca abierta y estaba viendo alrededor. 

'Harry!' gritó Hermione, quien fue la primera que lo vio. Se paró del suelo y fue corriendo hacia él, lo abrasó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 'Harry, que haces aquí?' 

'Que hacen USTEDES aquí, es mi pregunta.' dijo Harry que parecía en schock. 'Me han estado siguiendo hasta aca? Pero-pero como?' dijo, notando la prececia de Draco, quien seguía viendo el lugar sin todavía ver a las otras cinco personas. 

'No, cariño, no te hemos seguido, estabamos en la Madriguera en el cuarto de Ginny cuando derepente aparecimos aqui.' dijo Hermione. 

'H-Harry, eres tú?' dijo Neville levantándose. 

'Hola Harry, como estás?' dijo Luna, como si nada raro estuviese pasando. 

'POTTER!' gritó Draco. 'Que demonios has hecho? Por que me traes aquí y que lugar es este?'

Draco en verdad se veía muy enfadado y sorprendido, a Harry le acordó mucho al demonio que había visto en la puerta misteriosa. 

'Malfoy!' gritó Ron al ver a Draco. 'Que haces tú aquí?' 

'No te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti, Weasley. Pregúntaselo a Potter!' le respondió Draco. 'POTTER! Que has hecho? Como me has traido aqui? Me estas secuestrando o que?' 

'Como si alguien te quisiera secuestrar a TI!' respondió Ron.  

'O cállate ya, Weasley, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.'

Draco y Ron parecían a punto de agarrarse a golpes, cuando Ginny se puso entre ellos. 'No se comporten como niños los dos!' dijo ella exasperada. 'Todos queremos saber como y por que estamos aquí.' 

Todos voltearon hacia Harry, quien estaba agarrando la mano de Hermione. 

'No me miren a mi! Yo no se! Yo estaba aqui leyendo esta inscripción en la pared, cuando derepente brilló y ustedes aparecieron.' dijo Harry, quien todavía no se podía creer que estas personas estaban en ese lugar con él. 

'Y que estabas haciendo _tú _en este lugar.' le preguntó Hermione algo bruscamente. 'Porque no estás con los Dursley? Porque no nos dijiste a donde ibas? Te podías haber lastimado!' dijo Hermione. 

'NI SI QUIERA PIENSEN EN PONERSE SENTIMENTAL EN FRENTE DE MI !' interrumpió Draco. 'Potter, no creo que hayas sido capás de tal arte de magia de hacernos aparecer a todos aqui. Además en la mansión Malfoy, al igual que en Hogwarts, uno no puede aparecer y desaparecerse.' 

'Díselo a alguien que le interese, Malfoy' dijo Ron, quien estaba suficientemente molesto en ver a Draco. 

'Pero si es algo importante, Ron' dijo Ginny, sorprendiendo a Draco y a Ron. 'Eso significa que la persona que nos hico aparecer aquí ha utilizado una magia muy poderosa'. 

'Talvéz fue un Merlom.' dijo Luna. 

'un Merlom? que son Merloms?' preguntó Harry. 

'Son criaturas de la noch-' 

'No existen.'dijo Hermione, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a Luna en creer cualquier cosa que le dijeran.  

'Harry, primero dinos donde esta esta inscripición que dices, y dinos donde estamos.' 

'Esto es número 12, Grimmauld Place. La mansión Black. Y la inscripción está-' 

'AHHHHH!' gritó Neville, apuntando hacia la inscripción. 

'Que pasa Neville?`preguntó Ginny alarmada. 

'Un-un demonio!' gritó Neville.

Todos voltearon hacia donde Neville estaba apuntando y agarraron el aliento, dando un paso atrás. 

'Mallium?' preguntó Harry. 'Eres tú?'

La cabeza del demonio Mallium había aparecido abajo de las inscripciones. 

'Cuantas cabezas de demonio hechas de piedra has visto en tu vida? Claro que soy yo, bestia!' gritó el demonio. 

'Ha-Harry conoces a esa cabeza de demonio que esta viva?' preguntó Ron. 

'Es una larga historia, luego les explico.' dijo Harry. 

'Oh no te preocupes, Potter. Que tiempo es lo que van a tener, pues sabes, la puerta por la que entraste a esta cámara se puede abrir cada 6 horas.' dijo el demonio sonriendo. 

'QUE???' gritó Malfoy. 'ES LO QUE ME FALTABA, ESTAR ENCERRADO EN ESTE LUGAR CON POTTER Y TODA ESTA GENTE!' 

'Nosotros no estamos muy contentos por que tú estás aquí sabes.' dijo Ron. 

'Como llegaste hasta aca?' preguntó Harry al demonio. 

'No me escuchaste cuando te dije que tenía que vigilarte que no hicieras ninguna estupidéz? Mi cabeza puede estar en cualquier pared en este lugar.' dijo el demonio impacientemente. 'Y les tengo que decir una cosa. Esta habitación es muy peligrosa. Cada uno de ustedes tiene que decirle algo a una persona por lo menos una vez cada cinco minutos. Si no…cosas malas pasan' 

'Como que cosas malas ?' dijo Draco. 

'Nadie ha sido lo suficientemente tonto como para ignorar mis consejos por lo que no he sido testigo de las fuerzas mágicas de este lugar, y ni lo quiero ser. No quiero ver sus cuerpos tirados por ahi.'

Neville palideció. 

'Y que es lo que vamos a hacer en este lugar por tanto tiempo?' preguntó Luna. 

'No sé, esa es su decición.' respondió el demonio. 

'Pues no hay mucho que hacer, es una habitación donde no hay absolutamente nada.' dijo Ron viendo alrededor. 

'Me pueden pedir lo que sea, saben?' dijo el demonio, 'después de todo soy una criatura mágica y tengo que vigilar al Potter ese.' 

'Que bien, yo quiero una pared para dividir esta cámara para que no pueda ver a toda esta gente.' dijo Malfoy. 

'No me escuchaste cuando dije que CADA UNO tiene que hablar con otra persona por lo menos una vez cada cinco minutos?' dijo la cabeza del demonio. 'Temo que vas a tener que convivir con ellos por –por lo menos- 6 horas.'  

'Dios, que he hecho para merecer esto?' dijo Ron. 

'Todo esto es culpa de Potter.' dijo Draco señalando a Harry. 

'Yo no quise que vinieran aqui.' dijo Harry. 'Yo vine solo y ustedes aparecieron de la nada.' 

'En verdad' interrumpió el demonio.  'Ellos aparecieron por que tu pensaste en ellos después de haber leido la inscripción.' 

'Que inscripción?' preguntó Neville. 

'La que esta arriba de mi.' dijo el demonio. 

Todos leyeron la leyeron, y nadie dijo nada por un momento. 

'Quien lo diría!' dijo Draco. 'Comparto el mismo destino que Potter!' 

'No lo creo!' dijo Ron. 'No creo que Harry termine siendo un gusano como te pasara a ti.' 

'Ya basta!' dijo Ginny. 'Tienen que dejar de pelear a cada rato, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a convivir asi por las siguientes 6 horas.' 

Draco y Ron se miraron con intenso odio, y luego voltearon a mirar a otro lado. 

Mientras Neville y Luna estaban hablando de lo raro que era toda esa situacion, Hermione aprovecho para preguntarle a Harry que es lo que hacia en ese lugar. 

'Hermione, he tenido unos sueños y en ellos alguién me esta llamando desde este lugar, he oido la voz de esa persona en algún lado. No me acuerdo bien de esa voz, pero sé que en el sueño me parecía muy familiar. Y he tenido este sentimiento que me atrae aqui, y no lo pude resistir.' 

'Pero Harry, nos debiste haber dicho, sabes muy bien que nosotros te hubieramos acompañado.' dijo Hermione. 

'No queria ponerlos en peligro. No queria ponerte a _ti_ en peligro, no se lo que haría si algo te pasaría.' dijo Harry, abrasando a Hermione y reposando su cabeza arriba de la de ella. 'Y además, tu nunca me hubieras dejado venir. Hubieras dicho que es muy peligroso.' 

'Es que ES muy peligroso, Harry. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando no nos contestaste a nuestras cart-' 

'Siento interrumpir su momento dramatico.' dijo Draco. ' Potter, pero exijo que me explices que lugar es este.'  

'Es la mansión Black, Malfoy. Y esta es la parte subterranea, ahora si nos disculpas...' dijo Harry. 

'Y que estas haciendo aqui a estas horas 2 días antes que comienze la escuela?' preguntó Draco. 

'Eso-' dijo Harry. 'No te incumbe.' 

'Claro que es de mi importancia, Potter!' dijo Draco. 'Si estoy aquí atrapado con _ustedes._ Quiero saber que babosada has hecho para provocar esta pesadilla.' 

'Pero es que tú no te puedes callar, Malfoy!' dijo Ginny indignada. ' Después de lo que pasó el año pasado, debes de estarle muy agradecido a Harry por lo que hico, y debes de tratar de comportarte por que sino vamos a terminar matándonos los unos a los otros.' 

Draco la miro perplejo. 'Nadie me ha levantado la voz, Weasley.' 

'Me molesta que me llamen por mi apellido, tengo un nombre, sabes? Malfoy.' dijo ella indignada. 

'Tú me llamas por mi apellido.' respondió Draco brúscamente. 

'Por que tú nunca has mostrado algo de amabilidad hacia mí, y nunca me has dicho que no te llame así.' 

'Okey!' dijo Ron. 'Malfoy! Que le estas haciendo a mi hermana?'  

'Ya basta ustedes dos.' dijo Luna, ' no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con ustedes peleando a cada rato.' 

Y asi transcurrió una hora, el grupo de seis personas se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a platicar. Primero de que hacía Harry en ese lugar, y luego comenzaron a contar lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.Harry y Hermione sujetaban de manos todo el tiempo. Malfoy no estaba metido en la conversación, estaba recostado a la pared a algunos metros de el grupo. Por lo que había dicho el demonio, Draco se veía obligado a dicerle algo a alguien cada 5 minutos. Draco encontró una forma muy fácil de solucionarlo, cada par de minutos llamaba a Ron, y decía cosas como 'eres un animal', o 'que bestia eres' o 'Weasley, cállate.' 

Después de un rato, temas de conversación se estaban acabando, y el grupo se estaba comenzando a preocupar por que todavía faltaban muchas horas hasta que se pudiera abrir la puerta de nuevo. Hasta que una idea se le ocurrió a Ginny. 

'Chicos!' dijo ella. 'Podemos jugar a un juego de mesa!' 

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando. 

'Eh..Ginny' dijo Harry, quien estaba reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. 'Si te das cuenta que aqui no hay juegos de mesa, verdad?' 

'Claro que me doy cuenta, Harry.' dijo Ginny. 'Pero tal como Mollius dijo-' 

'MALLIUM!!!' gritó el demonio indignado. 

'Eso' dijo Ginny apenada, 'Tal como _Mallium _dijo, el puede hacer aparecer cualquier cosa! Y admitenlo, nos divertiría algo, y cada uno de nosotros diríamos algo a cada rato, y el tiempo pasaría volando.' 

'Me parece buena idea' dijo Neville. 'Hagámoslo!' 

'Chicos..hmm' dijo Hermione quien estaba acariciando el pelo de Harry. 'No creen que es mala idea pedirle algo a un demonio?'  

'No es un demonio, Hermione' dijo Ron. 'Es la cabeza de un demonio.' 

'OI ESO, WEASLEY!' gritó Mallium otra vez indignado. 

'Ademas, esta claro que no nos quiere hacer daño' dijo Luna, quien parecia algo aburrida. 'Hemos estado aqui por como una hora y media y él no ha hecho absolutamente nada.' 

'Además' continuó Harry. 'Él dijo que esta aquí para vigilar que no haga nada malo. No creo que sea tan malo después de todo.' 

'Yo voy a preguntarle.' dijo Ginny parándose. 

*

'Eh, Mallium?' dijo Ginny. 

Los ojos de la cabeza de piedra se abrieron y posaron en Ginny por un momento. 'Que es lo que quieres, mortal?' preguntó la cabeza. 

'Usted dijo que- que si necesitabamos algo solamente se lo tendríamos que pedir.' 

'Y que es lo que quieres?' dijo el demonio impacientemente. 

'Ya que estamos algo aburridos y no tenemos nada de que hablar, estabamos pensando que talvez usted podría hacer aparecer algun juego de mesa con el que nos podamos entretener.' dijo Ginny algo nerviosa. Pero pensó por un momento que vio al demonio sonreir triunfalmente, sin embargo después de un momento estubo segura que era un producto de su imaginación. 

'Tengo el juego ideal para ustedes.' dijo el demonio. Y de la nada apareció una caja rectangular de madera en el piso. Ginny se agachó y alzó la caja. Era como medio metro de larga y unos 20 centimetros de ancha, estaba hecha de una madera obscura y en la parte de arriba estaba escrito con letras amarillas y telaráñicas _Numquam precor_. 

'Que significa eso?' preguntó Ginny. 

'Es el nombre del juego, niña. No tiene importancia.' dijo el demonio. 

Ginny no le veía nada de malo al juego, y no le daba ningún mal presentimiento. Asi que le agradeció al demonio y se fue al grupo de jovenes.  

'Bueno, pues juguemos' dijo Ginny abriendo la caja. Cuando la abrio, la caja formó una tabla cuadrada, en el centro había una aguja en la que estaba clavada una flecha negra. 

Alrededor de la aguja había un círculo morado, y en dos esquinas de la tabla había un gran SI y un NO. 

'Creo saber de que se trata el juego, es como la botella creo.' dijo Luna. 

'Debe de ser' dijo Neville. 

'Mallium!' gritó Ginny. 'De que se trata este juego?' 

'Es la botella, niña. La flecha gira y cuando pare van a haber dos personas elegidas. La persona a la que la flecha indica con su punta. Y la persona que la flecha apunta con su cola, esta persona hara una pregunta a la otra, y la otra tendrá que responder.'  

'Suena divertido,' dijo Luna. 

Draco rodó los ojos. 

'Malfoy tu vas a tener que jugar, sino van a pasar los 5 minutos sin que tú le digas algo a alguien y no queremos pagar por tus babosadas.' dijo Ginny. 

'Puedo decirle algo a alguien mientras ustedes juegan.' dijo Malfoy, por algún motivo no le podía levantar la voz a Ginny. 

'Oh no, no puedes.' dijo Mallium desde atrás. 'Ese es un juego mágico, y como todo juego mágico las personas no se deben de distraer de el sino no funciona bien, y además, no te podrán escuchar. Tienes que jugar.' 

Draco frunjió el estrejo, y vio a Ginny quien tenía las manos cruzadas y lo estaba viendo estrictamente. 'No estamos muy contentos por que tú tienes que jugar, Malfoy. Pero nosotros queremos hacer algo, y mas te vale que colabores.' 

Draco no le vio ningún punto en discutir con Ginny y aceptó. 

Ginny puso la tabla en el centro de la habitación. Y las 6 personas se comenzaron a sentar en un circulo alrededor: Harry, a la derecha Hermione, a la derecha Neville, a la derecha Luna, a la derecha Ginny, a la derecha Draco, a la derecha Ron, y otra vez Harry. 

'Muy bien entonces.' dijo Ginny. 'Pues comenzemos.' 

De repente las flechas comenzaron a girar rápidamente, mientras eso pasaba Neville echo un grito alarmado y todos voltearon a ver cual era la causa por la que se había asustado y vieron asombrados que una linia roja estaba formando un círculo alrededor de ellos. Después de medio minuto la linea dio la vuelta completa y llegó al punto en donde comenzó. La flecha siguió girando. 

'Tengo que admitir que este juego se ve algo intrigante después de todo. Pobre del que le toque que yo le haga una pregunta.' dijo Draco. 

De repente, la flecha dejó de girar. La parte de atras señalaba a Neville y la punta señalaba a Ron. 

Hermione le sonrió a Neville. 'Ahora le tienes que hacer una pregunta a Ron o decirle que haga algo.' 

Neville sonrió. Ron lo miraba dudosamente. 

'Dinos que algo que te da pena que sepamos.' dijo Neville sonriendo. 

Entonces Ron respondió instantaneamente. 'Me daría pena si supieran que me gusta cantar canciones como _'Soy una bruja osciosa' _ cuando me baño utilizando el shampoo como microfono, este verano transfiguré mi pelo, aprovechando que ya puedo utilizar magia afuera de Hogwarts, mientras me bañaba al estilo punk y me vi en el espejo cantado la canción.' 

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, y Ron dandose cuenta de lo que dijo ruborizó furiosamente. 

'Osea que eras _tú _el que cantaba eso. Pensaba que era un poltergeist pervertido que se habia encerrado en el baño.' dijo Ginny. 

'No sé- Como dije eso. ' dijo Ron, completamente rojo. 

Luna sonrió. 'A mi me gusta esa canción también' dijo ella. 

Entonces la flecha volvía a girar, y todas las miradas cayeron en la flecha girando. 

Ahora le tocaba a Hermione hacerle la pregunta a Luna. 'Si tuvieras que darle un beso a alguien de nosotros 6, a quien se lo darías?' 

Luna también respondió enseguida. 'A Ron.' 

Si Ron parecía tomate en ese momento por lo que había dicho antes, ahora parecía una Bludger de lo rojo que estaba.

Luna en vez de apenarse, sonrió. Y Hermione la vio expasperada. Pero la flecha había vuelto a comenzar a girar.

Esta vez cayó en que Harry le tenía que hacer una pregunta a Draco. Todos estaban viendo ansiosos que pregunta iba a hacer Harry, Ron en especial lo estaba viendo con una mirada hambrienta. 

'Que es la cosa más vergonzosa que te han cachado haciendo, Malfoy?' preguntó Harry. 

Draco contestó, como los demás lo habían hecho, inmediatamente. 'Una vez, uno de mis elfos domésticos me cachó bailando desnudo en frente de un espejo.' Draco comenzo a contar gráficamente como es que bailaba, y decía que era muy flexible y hacia unas acrobasias imprecionantes. 'Y ahora todos los elfos de la casa me ven y los oigo murmurar a veces llamandome 'el bailarin raro''. 

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta. Nadie dijo nada como por un minuto. Cuando derepente Ron dijo 'Malfoy! No tenías que explicarnos gráficamente tus acrobasias, creo que me has quitado el apetito por la siguiente semana.  

'Siempre supe que había algo raro con este tipo.' dijo Harry. 

'No- No lo entiendo. No sé por que dije eso, es como si las palabras salieron de mi boca.' dijo Draco. 

'Es la magia del juego,' dijo Ginny. 'No puedes mentir.' 

'Oigan, ya esta volviendo a girar.' dijo Neville. 

Y así se la pasaron un buen tiempo. Muchos se hacían preguntas vergonzosas y penosas. Se la estaban pasando bien y estaban de buen humor. 

La flecha cuando giraba tambien se torcia a veces, o se doblaba de una manera que cada quien podia tocarle con cualquier persona, no importaba si esa persona estaba sentada justo a lado de la otra. 

'Ja!' dijo Ron, triunfalmente. 'Por fin me toca hacerte una pregunta, Malfoy!' dijo mirando a Draco. 

'Apúrate, Weasley. Y no hagas una pregunta tonta, se que es difícil para ti, pero intentalo.' respondio él. 

'Quien te gusta?' dijo Ron. 

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Draco, quien oyo las palabras que decia con un shock. 'Últimamente desde el año pasado, me he dado cuenta que Ginny Weasley es muy guapa. Y ahora que veo como se comporta aqui, me gusta todavia más. Así que me gusta Ginny Weasley.' 

De nuevo, todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos tan grandes como galeones. Y Draco, por primera vez estaba completamente rojo. _Me gusta Ginny? _Penso él. _Como pude haber dicho eso si ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de eso. _Siguió pensando. _Pero..este juego te hace decir la verdad, no? Pero tambien te puede engañar..despues de todo un demonio fue quien no los dio...pero-' _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la inmensa voz de Ron. 

'TE GUSTA QUIEN?!?!?!' gritó Ron.

Draco se quedo callado, y miró de reojo a Ginny. Era difícil distinguir cuando comenzaba su pelo rojo o su piel ya que ambos tenian el mismo color. 

Luna los veia sonriendo. Pero Harry y Hermione seguían viendo a Malfoy con la boca abierta. 

'Miren, volvió a comenzar a girar!' dijo Neville. 

'No me importa! Tengo que matar a Malfoy.' dijo Ron furiosamente. 

'Yo que tu me quedaria sentado.' exclamo Mallium desde atrás. 'No puedes ignorar el juego de esa forma. Por que crees que hay un SI y un NO en el tablero? Es un juego mágico, Weasley. No puedes dejar de jugarlo almenos que él te deje.' 

Entonces la flecha dejó de girar. Esta vez la parte de atras señalo a Ron y la parte de adelante señalo a Hermione. 

Ron dando una furiosa mirada a Draco y murmurando 'ahorita vamos a aclarar unas cosas.' Volteo a ver a Hermione. Ron ya quería terminar el juego, por lo que decidió hacerle una pregunta que ya era obvia para todos, no estaba de humor de estar haciendo bromas. 

Ron suspiro y pregunto. 'Quien te gusta, Hermione?' 

Harry sonrió.

Entonces Hermione respondio. 'Harry Potter...........' todos rodaron los ojos, ya sabían eso. Sin embargo, Hermione todavía no habia terminado, y para shock de ella siguio hablando 'Pero últimamente he estado compartiendo mucho tiempo con Ron, y como que me esta gustando más él que Harry. Asi que todavia no me decido si Harry o Ron.' 

De nuevo, todo el mundo, hasta Draco, se le quedo mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta y ojos grandes. Ron estaba algo rojo, pero estaba viendo a Hermione completamente impresionado. Harry la veia estrupefacto, tenia la boca abierta pero no podia articular ninguna palabra, estaba completamente palido, y miraba a Hermione fijamente sin poder creer lo que ella acababa de decir.

Hermione estaba palida tambien, tenía la boca abierta y con una mano temblorosa se tapo la boca, tenia los ojos fijados en el piso, pero los tenia bien abiertos de la impresión. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. _"Eso no es cierto." _Pensó en su mente. _"Yo no tengo ningun sentimiento romantico hacia Ron, estoy segura de mi amor a Harry." _Siguio pensando, entonces se acordo de lo que habia dicho Ginny hace un rato :_ Uno no puede mentir con este juego, es mágico._ "_No puede ser. Debe de haber un error. Al menos que en en verdad sienta algo de esa manera hacia Ron...pero estoy segura que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso....Debe de haber algun error. Al menos que--" _entonces volteó a mirar a Ron, quien la estaba mirando impresionado con la boca abierta. _"Siento en verdad algo por el?" _pensó ella. Luego volteo a ver a Harry, y lo que vio le rompio el corazon. Harry se veia completamente miserable, estaba mirandola fijamente. _"No" _ pensó ella. _"No puede ser.." _. 

'Harry..' susurró ella. 'No es ciert--' 

'No digas nada, Hermione.' dijo Harry. 'No lo hagas peor de lo que ya esta. Pero..pero por que, Hermione? Por que no me lo habias dicho?'  

A Hermione le dolio ver a Harry tan miserable. 'Debe de haber un, error, Harry' 

'Hermione, esta cosa te hace decir la verdad.' dijo el miserablemente. 

Hermione volteo a ver el juego. 'Pues no lo creo, debe de haber algo--' dijo ella. 

'Hasta ahora todos han dicho cosas que eran verdad, lo que yo he dicho ha salido de mi boca sin que yo tuviera tiempo de pensar lo que decia.' 

'Harry, tu sabes que yo te am--' 

'Esta volviendo a girar.' dijo Malfoy, quien estaba impresionado de lo que estaba pasando y todavia estaba confundido de lo que habia dicho sobre Ginny. 

La flecha giraba vigorosamente. Hermione la veia con coraje. Ya no queria jugar mas, queria hablar con Harry, queria decirle que lo queria. Tambien queria hablar con Ron, tenia que averiguar si en verdad sentia algo de esa manera por él. 

Entonces la flecha paró. La punta dirigía a Ron y la parte de atras a Harry. 

Todo el mundo vio a Harry con algo de terror. Que mala suerte que le tocara a ese par.

Harry vio a Ron sospechosamente, sabía perfectamente que pregunta queria hacerle, era como si una voz estubiera susurrandosela al oido todo el tiempo. 

'Te gusta Hermione?' le preguntó a Ron. 

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo.  

'Si, he estado coqueteando un poco con ella en estas vacaciones, pero no mucho ya que Harry es su novio, pero tenia que estar seguro que ella lo queria. Y a veces sentía como si a ella le gustaba cuando coqueteaba porque coqueteaba jugando con migo. Hubo un momento en que casi la besaba, nuestros labios se acercaron un poco, y ya cuando estabam comenzando a hacer contacto Hermione volteo, se paro y comenzo a caminar, y cambiamos de tema de conversacion.' 

Ya no era raro ver a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Hermione estaba completamente palida y veia a Ron estuprefacta. No podia articular ni una palabra, si era cierto que ese momento habia pasado, pero en verdad era Ron quien se habia acercado a ella, y ella no lo habia parado por un momento hipnotizada, queria pensar que en ese momento pensaba que era Harry al que iba a besar, pero cuando se dio cuenta ella habia volteado y habia tratado de ignorar ese momento. 

'Trataste de besar a mi novia.' dijo Harry a Ron. 'Como-- por que?' 

Harry volteo a Hermione. 'Hemos estado hablando por una hora y media y no podias haber mencionado algo?!?' dijo Harry furiosamente, estaba luchando las ganas de gritar y se estaba preparando para pararse. 

'Harry--, no es asi, no le veia importancia..no fue nada.' susurró Hermione, viendo la mirada de dolor de Harry. 

'No le veias importancia?!?!' casi grito Harry. 'Hace un momento has dicho que crees que quieres más a mi supuesto "mejor amigo" que a mí. Y ahorita me dicen que has estado coqueteando *jugando* con el, y que hubo un momento en que casi se besan. Pero no le encuentras importancia?!?' dijo Harry parandose. 

'NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR DEL CIRCULO ROJO!' grito Mallium desde atras. 

'YA NO ME IMPORTA SI EL JUEGO FUNCIONA O NO.' Le grito Harry a Mallium. 

Mallium lo veia riendose. 'Esa es la ira que se necesita, Harry Potter.' Susurró el demonio para si mismo. 'ADENTRO DE ESE JUEGO ESTA ENCERRADO UN ESPIRITU, QUE ES EL QUE CAUSA QUE LAS PERSONAS DIGAN LA VERDAD. SI SALES DEL CIRCULO SIN LA AUTORIZACION DEL ESPIRITU; ESTE QUEDARA LIBRE.' 

Todos estaban viendo a la cabeza del demonio. 'Nunca me dijiste que habia un espiritu en este juego.' dijo Ginny fuertemente para que el demonio pudiera escucharla. 

'Nunca me preguntaste.' dijo el demonio. 'Asi que Potter, te recomiendo que te sientes antes que causes la liberacion de un espiritu maligno.' 

Harry se volvio a sentar. Hermione se le trato de acercar pero la mirada que le dio Harry le dijo que no seria bien recibida. 'No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada.' Le dijo Harry herido. 'Estas tratando de decirme que ya no quieres estar con migo por que tal como tu lo dijiste te esta gustando _más _Ron que yo?' 

'NO!' grito Hermione asustada. 'No quiero romper con tigo Harry. No se que esta pasando--' 

'Si, claro' dijo Harry miserablemente. 'Pero yo creo que no quiero estar con alguien que no esta segura si me quiere a mi o no, y que tiene momentos casi romanticos con mi mejor amigo mientras yo estoy encerrado con los Dursley.'  

'No!' dijo Hermione. Sin embargo lo que iba a decir fue cortado por que la flecha comenzo a girar. Mientras eso pasaba, Hermione quien se habia arrodillado para acercarse a Harry se tuvo que sentar de nuevo. Y Harry miraba a Ron con mucho rencor, mientras Ron trataba de ver hacia otro lugar. 

La flecha señalaba a Draco y la parte de atras a Neville. 

Neville sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer. 

'Espiritu, podemos terminar el juego?' pregunto algo nervioso. 

'Tienes que llamarlo por su nombre, Longbotton.' Dijo el demonio. 'Wingledom' 

'Ok' dijo Neville. 'Wingledom, podemos abandonar el juego?' 

La flecha volvio a girar furiosamente, cuando detuvo la punta de la flecha estaba apuntada hacia la esquina donde estaba escrito telarañicamente NO. 

Ginny dio un chillido, la cosa ya se estaba poniendo mala. 

La flecha cayo de una forma en la que Luna le tenia que hacer una pregunta a Hermione, quien parecia que se iba a poner a llorar ya que estaba tratando de llamar la atencion de Harry. 

Luna hico la misma pregunta que Neville, y otra vez el espiritu dijo que no. 

La tercera vez fue Ginny la que tuvo que hacer la pregunta, y otra vez fueron rechazados. Pero esta vez algo diferente sucedio. Despues que la flecha apuntase a NO, comenzo a girar furiosamente. Mientras eso pasaba el tablero comenzo a elevarse solo. Todos lo estaban siguiendo con sus ojos. Draco no se creia lo que veia, Luna lo veia como si fuese un programa de television, Neville lo veria aterrorizado, Harry lo veia sorprendido pero tenia la cara de estar muy triste, Hermione lo miraba tapandose la boca, Ron lo veia por que no atrevia a voltear a ver a Harry y Ginny lo veia alarmada. 

Despues el tablero cayo, pero ya no era el tablero de juego sino la caja con la inscripcion _"Numquam precor"._ Y el circulo rojo que rodeaba al grupo de personas desaparecio.

Mallium sonreia maleficamente. Pero todos los demas estan muy confundidos. 

'No habia dicho que no?' pregunto Neville.  

'Eso fue lo que vi.' Dijo Ginny. 

'No sean tontos, y no le den importancia.' Dijo Draco. 'El poltergeist ese que estaba atrapado en el juego seguro se canso y como vio que ya no queriamos jugar abandono el juego.' Entonces Draco noto que Ginny lo miraba fijamente, entonces se acordo de lo que habia dicho en el juego, su decicion fue rapida: Si en verdad él queria a Ginny Weasley o no, no importaba porque de todas maneras el no iba a hacer nada ya que era un Malfoy. 

'Que estas mirando, Weasley?' pregunto Draco. 

Ginny lo vio tristemente. 'Nada, Malfoy, nada.' 

*

'Harry?' dijo Hermione acercandosele. 

'Hermione, me gustaria estar solo por un momento, bueno, tan siquiera me gustaria no verte ni a ti ni a Ron por un momento.' Dijo Harry, quien al terminar el juego se habia levantado e ido al otro lado de la cámara. 

'Harry, tienes que entender –' dijo Hermione, quien lo habia seguido. 

'Entender que Hermione?' dijo Harry enojado. 'Que mi novia dice que cree que le gusta más mi mejor amigo. O que mi novia y mi mejor amigo casi se besan mientras yo estoy como idiota en la casa de unos muggles pensando en ti y en mis amigos?' 

'Harry, yo te a--' 

'Hermione no lo digas si no estas segura. Eso no es ningun juego.' 

'Pero es que estoy segura, Harry' 

'No, no lo estas. Ese juego te saca la verdad del corazon, Hermione. Esa es tu verdad.' Dijo el miserablemente. 

'Y no crees que hay la posibilidad que el juego tambien te obligue a decir cosas que no son ciertas?' dijo ella comenzandose a enojar. 

Harry se quedo callado, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Entonces volteó a ver a Hermione. Había una forma de comprobarlo entonces. 

'Es cierto que casi te besaste con Ron?' preguntó él.

Hermione se quedo callada, mirando al piso. Harry la vio con tristesa.  

'Creo que es mejor si cortamos hasta que te descubras cuales son tus sentimientos. Y luego- y luego veremos.' 

Mientras tanto, Ginny se habia unido con Neville y Luna para hablar de lo que habia pasado.

Draco noto que ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no habia dicho nada, y se comenzo a alarmar, busco con la mirada a Ron para llamarle bestia o algo por el estilo. Y lo encontro muy lejos casi al otro extremo de la cámara solo, mirando a Harry y Hermione hablar con las manos en el bolsillo. 

Draco se alarmó seguro que Ron no le habia dicho nada a nadie en un largo plazo. 

'WEASLEY!!' grito Malfoy. 'TIENES QUE DECIR ALGO, ANIMAL!' 

* 

Pero Ron no lo escucho. Él estaba viendo a Harry y Hermione y luego cambiaba de mirada al piso. El sentimiento de culpa estaba en él. Por que demonios tenía que haber tratado de besar a Hermione en las vacaciones? Ahora Harry y Hermione estaba discutiendo por eso..y por lo que dijo Hermione.

_"Será posible?" _penso Ron. _"Será posible que le guste a Hermione?" _ Pero luego la memoria de Harry entro a su mente. Seguramente, Harry iba a estar muy enojado con él después de esto, y tenía toda la razón. 

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un grito. Cuando alzó la mirada vio que la voz era de Mallium. 

'WEASLEY! CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS QUE NO LE HAS DICHO ALGO A ALGUIEN!' grito la cabeza del demonio alarmada. 

Ron paledecio. Volteo a ver si  habia alguien cerca, pero estaba muy apartado. Vio a Harry y a Hermione..pero no se atrevia a decirles algo, vio a Malfoy, pero estaba muy lejos. 

'MALFOY!!' grito él, esperando que Malfoy lo escuchara. Pero entonces un ruido tremendo se escucho. _"No puede ser. " _ penso Ron. _"Lo olvide completamente"_: 

Volteo a ver que fue lo que causo el gran ruido, esperaba ver a algun tipo de moustro gigantesco que entraba para comerse a todos, o algo por el estilo, pero lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta: La puerta se habia abierto. 

Ginny volteó incrédula a ver al demonio. '_Esto_ es lo que pasaba si no deciamos nada por 5 minutos?' 

El demonio la veia furioso. 'Callate Weasley. No lo sabía tampoco'  

'Si claro.' Dijo Luna.  

'Creo que es mejor si nos vamos antes de que se cierre la puerta' dijo Neville. Todos pensaron lo mismo y fueron corriendo hacia la salida. Pero entonces, Harry vio que la piedra donde antes estaba la cabeza del demonio y la inscripcion había desaparecido, dejando a vista un pequeño tunel que terminaba en lo que se veia un cuarto pequeño. Harry estaba seguro que en ese cuarto estaba el cuadro por el que habia venido. Comenzo a correr hacia esa dirección mientras todos los demás estaban llegando a la salida. Hermione lo vio irse en dirección contraria y llamó por su nombre, pero él no la escuchaba. Hermione vió a donde iba y decidió seguirlo. 

Harry llego al pequeño tunel,  que era como 10 metros de largo y llego a la habitacion. Era un cuarto pequeño de cuatro paredes. Una tenia la puerta por la que Harry acababa de entrar, las 2 de alado tenían solo una antorcha cada una, las cuales estaban encendidas. Y en la pared de enfrente vio el recuadro.

Pero para su decilucion solamente mostraba una neblina espesa. Entonces escucho unos pasos que venían corriendo. Volteo y vio a Hermione. 

'Harry-- Que haces?' dijo ella, y vio al retrato y dio un suspiro de sorpresa. 

Harry volteo y lo que vio en el cuadro lo dejo con la boca abierta. 

Ya se habia ido la nieblina, y estaba mostrando a una persona que los estaba viendo sorprendido. 

Sirius Black.

***********************

Cornelius Fudge estaba sentado en su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia. Últimamente habían muchas cosas que hacer. Voldemort en verdad que les daba mucho trabajo. Aunque por las últimas 2 semanas no se habia escuchado nada de él. Lo último que había hecho era atacar a una familia de muggles en Cambridge y luego desparareció sin dejar rastros. Cornelius sospechaba que trataba de buscar a Harry Potter.  

Pero no lo encontraría, estaba bien protegido en esa casa muggle de sus tíos.

Cornelius suspiró. Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Últimamente se estaba quedando en el Ministerio hasta muy de noche. Tenía muchos asuntos que atender. Aunque Voldemort era su mayor problema, también habían problemas normales en todo el país mágico que el tendría que atender.

De repente escuchó un ruido, volteó y vio que en la puerta se escuchaba un picotazo, se levantó, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a una lechuza de color blanco.

Cornelius se sorprendió, quien le querría enviar una carta a las 2:30 de la mañana? 

Agarro el sobre de la pata de la lechuza, quien enseguida se fue volando.

La carta era de Dumbledore. Cornelius en seguida pensó que Dumbledore le estaba enviando una idea de plan de ataque, o alguna sugestión. 

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer: 

_Querido Cornelius: _

_Supongo que te preguntarás la razon del porque te envío esta carta a estas horas _

_de la madrugada. El motivo es que pensé que estarías muy ocupado en el día solucionando_

_los muchos problemas por lo que está pasando la comunidad mágica, y además me gustaría_

_que mi fiel lechuza te diera la carta personalmente, ya que toda lechuza que está dirigida_

_a ti llega primero a manos de tu secretario Percy Weasley. Pero me gustaría que tú fueras el _

_único que lea esta carta._

_El motivo de esta carta no es ningún plan ni una sugestión. Ya te he ayudado bastantes veces _

_antes y después del retorno de Voldemort. Y he estado pensando que tal vez, este es el momento_

_en que tengas que abandonar el puesto de Ministro de Magia, ya que es notable que el asunto_

_esta llegando a un punto que tú ya no puedes controlar. He estado temiendo este momento desde_

_que Voldemort regresó al poder, siempre he sabido que llegaría un punto en que el problema_

_se pondría muy lejos de tu alcanze. Tienes que reconocer que sin mi, no hubieras podido _

_llegar hasta donde estás .No, sin mis consejos y planes . Asi que ahora te recomiendo no solo _

_como mago prefesional, sino como amigo, que me entreges a mi el título de Ministro de Magia,_

_si rechazas no haré nada en contra de ello, pero solamente será questión de tiempo hasta que_

_ya no puedas hacer nada, y la gente me pedirá a mi que te reemplaze. Te recomiendo que me _

_escuches antes de pasar tal momento vergonzoso en que la gente te pide que dejes el puesto. _

_Atentamente _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechizeria _

*********************** 

El profesor Snape estaba en su casa. Normalmente no dormia mucho, y ese día en especial queria hacer mas antidotos que vendería a las personas que lo necesitaban, no había nada de malo con dinero extra.

Su laboratorio, como se le podria llamar esta en la parte subterranea de su casa. Era muy parecido al salón de pociones en la escuela Hogwarts. 

Snape estaba muy concentrado en su antidoto cuano noto que una lechuza acaba de entrar en la habitacion.

Sorprendido de que primero alguien le había enviado una carta y seguno que alguien se la habia enviado, agarro el sobre de la pata de la lechuza, quien se fue volando rápidamente.

Era de Remus Lupin. Severus no sabia que pensar, nunca en su vida algun de los Merodeadores le había enviado una carta. Preguntandose de que se trataba la abrio. 

_Estimado Severus Snape: _

_Sé que se preguntará por que le estoy enviando una lechuza a estas horas de la noche, pero es que se_

_me habia olvidado enviarle una otros dias, ya ve que tengo mejores cosas que hace que pensar en usted. _

_Solamente le envio esta carta para darle a informar, por si no se había enterado, que voy a ser el nuevo _

_maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras. Dado a la situacion que me encuentro, apreciaria que _

_no olvidase las recetas que se necesitan para el antidoto en contra de hombres lobos. _

_Tambien le queria preguntar si sabia de alguna persona competente que haga pociones que me ayude a_

_encontrar una pocion efectiva contra cabello grasoso, ya que tengo un amigo que tiene ese tipo de pelo, y _

_me habia pedido que le encontrase a alguien que pueda hacer ese tipo de pocion. Ya que no conosco a un_

_maestro de pociones competente utilize mi memoria para encontrar cualquier tipo que haga pociones_

_entonces me acorde de usted pero luego me acorde que usted no va a poder ayudarme en esta por que, _

_como es notable, todavia tiene el pelo grasoso. Asi que apreciaria si me dijese de alguien._

_Tambien queria advertirle que ya que voy a estar en Hogwarts enseñando se comporte bien con Harry, el pobre _

_no tiene nada que ver con que tu seas un viejo amargado –Sin ofensa.   _

_Con muchos saludos_

_Profesor Lupin._

***********************

La señora Weasley estaba dormida en su cuarto, sin idea que dos de sus hijos estaban a miles de millas dejos de casa. Estaba teniendo un sueño pacífico y tranquilo. Cuando de repente un picotazo en la ventana la desperto. Se levanto de la cama y volteo a ver si su esposo ya habia llegado. _"No" _ penso ella furiosamente _"otra vez en el Ministerio, ni si quiera lo dejan descansar! Pobre. Me voy a quejar mañana mismo con Dumbledore y Fudge, sé que la Orden es importante, pero descansar también lo es." _ Penso, llegando a la ventana y abriendola dejando pasar a la lechuza. _"Seguro es de Arthur" _penso. 

Sin embargo no era de el. Era de Robert Lovegood. Preguntandose que era lo que queria abrio el sobre.  

_Querida señora Weasley: _

_Siento mucho en enviarle esta carta a estas horas, y doy mis disculpas si la he despertado_

_La razon por la que le escribo a estas horas es para que su marido no pueda interceptar_

_esta carta ya que se que no esta en su casa._

_No se bien como plantearle esto, pero se lo tengo que decir. He cachado a su marido con_

_mi novia hoy mismo comiendo en un restaurant de lujo. Siento mucho ser yo el que le_

_tenga que dar esta noticia, pero tenia que decircelo para que sepa que tipo de hombre es_

_su marido. _

_Robert Lovegood _

*********************** 

Mallium habia desaparecido al momento de abrirse la puerta que llevaba al cuarto del retrato, y habia aparecido en otra pared, en una parte donde nadie lo podría ver. Tenia una sonrisa diabolica. Habia logrado su objetivo. Les dio el juego a los chavos, e invocaron al fantasma. Y, aunque ellos no lo sabian, habian liberado al espiritu de Lord Wingledom. Habian dos formas de liberarlo: Si salian del circulo rojo o si el les rechazaba abandonar el juego tres veces seguidas.  

El espiritu de Lord Wingledom estaba libre, e iba a causar su venganza. Primero iba a causar confusiones y malos entendidos para ver quienes lo superaban y quienes eran los verdaderos amigos, y quienes sobrevivian. El señor Obscuro ya no iba a ser el peligro más grande de la comunidad magica.. –por ahora- . Por que una guerra entre los 'buenos' se acercaba. El primer paso de venganza  y poder. 

La risa del demonio causo un eco que sono en toda la cámara. 

El caos acababa de empezar. 

**************************************************************************


	2. enojense

_Capitulo__ 2. Enojense_

*********************** 

'Harry-- Que haces?' dijo ella, y vio al retrato y dio un suspiro de sorpresa. 

Harry volteo y lo que vio en el cuadro lo dejo con la boca abierta. 

Ya se habia ido la nieblina, y estaba mostrando a una persona que los estaba viendo sorprendido. 

Sirius Black. 

*********************** 

'Ha-Harry. Eres tú en verdad?' dijo Sirius del retrato. En el cuadro estaba pintado un sillon rojo, y en el fondo solo se veia obscuridad. El retrato era muy grande, como 2 metros de largo, y uno y medio de ancho. 

Harry no sabía que decir.  

'Sirius?' dijo Hermione incrédula. 'Eres en verdad tú! Nunca nos dijiste que te habían hecho un retrato!' 

'Nunca lo vi muy conveniente, Hermione.' Dijo Sirius, quien estaba increiblemente emocionado de ver a su sobrino otra vez. 'Ya sabes como funciona toda este asunto de tener un retrato mágico, no?' 

'No – no lo sé.' Respondió ella, quien estaba completamente impresionada de oir la voz de Sirius otra vez. 

'Cuando alguien hace un retrato mágico de una persona es para poder hablar y pedir consejo de ella ya cuando haya fallecido. Mientras la persona verdadera este viva, el retrato no va a enseñar ni un signo de magia. Después que la persona muera, el retrato va a mostrar una intensa nieblina hasta que alguien le heche la primera mirada. Harry acaba de ver el retrato, y aqui estoy. Una pintura mágica de Sirius Black.' 

Harry tenía la boca abierta, y pensaba que era imposible lograr cerrarla. Ya se habia convencido que nunca más iba a poder ver a su padrino, y ni si quiera pensar en que iba a poder volver a hablar con él. Si era cierto que había pensado que tal vez su padrino se haya hecho una pintura mágica, pero nunca lo creyo posible, su padrino habia estado en Azkaban por 12 años, y luego se habia puesto a la fuga por más de un año, antes de que muriese. Nunca había tiempo de hacerce un retrato. 

Hermione pareció haber leido la mente a Harry. 'Cuando te hiciste este retrato Sirius?' dijo, no podía ocultar la emoción. 

'Tuve mucho tiempo cuando estaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place mientras todos tenían cosas importantes que hacer para la Orden del Fenix.' Respondió él orgulloso de su idea. 

Harry no podía dejar de verlo. 

Sirius estaba viendo a Harry a a Hermione fijamente. 'Quisiera saber—' dijo él. 'Como es que... ya saben. Como morí.' 

'Bellatrix' murmuró Harry, pero estubo seguro que nadie podía haberlo escuchado.  

'Bellatrix Lestrange me asesinó?!?!' casi grito Sirius exasperado. Harry no le dio mucha importancia, estaba en shock viendo a su padrino de nuevo. 'La maldita---' siguio Sirius. 'Como?' 

Pero cuando Hermione iba a comenzar a explicar, Sirius la interrumpió. 'Ahorita no es tiempo de hablar de eso. Miren, este retrato no tiene conexión con ningún otro. Me van a tener que llevar con Dumbledore o a alguien de la Orden para que me pongan en un lugar seguro.' 

Luego miro a Harry y continuó. 'No debiste haber venido hasta aca, Harry. No sé como mi retrato terminó en este lugar, pero creo que es peligroso...Aunque me alegra mucho que hayas venido.' Le dijo sonriendo. 

Harry todavía no encontraba las palabras. Estaba seguro que le quería decir muchas cosas a Sirius, pero nunca había pensado en como lo saludaría si algún día lo volviese a ver. 

Hermione levantó su varita y murmuró _'Wingardium Leviosa' _ y el retrato comenzó a flotar.  

'Ahora, tengan cuidado que no choque con el techo. No tendré cuerpo físico en la dimensión de ustedes, pero si tengo en esta dimensión y algún daño exterior seguro dolería.' 

Harry, y Hermione quien estaba controlando al retrato salieron del pequeño cuarto y llegaron a la cámara donde habían jugado. 

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, los tres no sabian que decir. Harry no podia expresarse, ni siquiera podia creerse a quien se acababa de encontrar. 

'Me alegra mucho de verte Harry.' Se escucho la voz de Sirius decir, interrumpiedo los pensamientos de Harry.  

*********************** 

Al salir de la gran cámara donde habían jugado llegaron al otro cuarto que se parecía mucho a la cámara de los secretos. Nadie había notado que Harry y Hermione no los estaban siguiendo. 

Draco al salir vio en seguida la enorme puerta que estaba al otro lado de la cámara. Y comenzó a correr en esa dirección esperando que esa fuera la salida. Los demás lo seguían. 

Ginny veia el lugar con algo de escalosfrío, este tipo de lugar no le agradaba mucho por que le acordaba mucho a lo que pasó en su primer año en Hogwarts. 

'Donde se han metido Harry y Hermione!' exclamó de repente Neville notando la ausencia de dos personas del grupo. Ron comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todo el lugar. 

'Lo que nos faltaba' dijo Draco. 'La unica persona que sabe como salir de aqui, ha decidido esconderse!'   
'Que tal si les paso algo?' dijo Ginny, comenzandose a preocupar. 

'No me voy a quedar aqui a esperar al Potter y a su novia, yo me largo.' Y con eso, Draco se fue en direccion a la puerta gigantesca. 

Neville ya estaba confundido: a quien seguir? Draco Malfoy lo sacaría de ese lugar espantoso, pero luego se acordó que Draco no era su amigo. Así que se quedo donde estaba con Ron, Ginny y Luna. 

'Harry! Hermione!' comenzó a llamar a Luna. 

'Es mejor si regresamos a la cámara a buscarlos.' 

Todos estubieron de acuerdo pero en verdad no les gustaba mucho esa idea. 

'Malfoy! Es mejor que regreses!' grita Ginny. 

Y cuando volteo vio que Malfoy había logrado abrir la puerta enorme y estaba saliendo. Ya afuera, la puerta se cerro sola y violentamente. Provocando un ruido enorme causando un eco espantoso. Todos se taparon las orejas. 

'Este tipo ya se fue.' Dijo Ginny viendo a la puerta por donde se había ido Draco tristemente. 

'Vamos a buscar a Harry y a Hermione!'  exclamó de repente Ron. 

'Vamos entonces.' Dijo Neville. 

Y asi los cuatro jovenes comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta por donde llegaron a esa habitacion, para su sorpresa estaba cerrada. 

Ginny saco su varita y exclamó _Alohomora_; pero la puerta permancecio intacta. Los demás intentaron lo mismo pero la puerta no se movía ni un milimetro. 

'Esto es perfecto!' grito Ron enojado. 'Ahora que haremos?' 

'Supongo que seguir a Draco, y buscar ayuda. Aqui no podremos hacer nada.' Dijo Luna. 

'Creo que tienes razón, Luna. Salgamos de aqui.' 

Entonces los cuatro jovenes se apresuraron hacia la puerta gigantesca al otro lado de la cámara. 

'Esta debe de abrir fácilmente' dijo Neville. 'Malfoy logró abrirla con facilidad.' 

 Entonces Ginny volvió a sacar su varita y exclamó _Alohomora. _'No puede ser' murmuró ella. 'No abre.' 

Ron, Neville y Luna intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero nada pasaba. 

'Por que Malfoy si pudo abrirla y nosotros no?' 

***********************

Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendio con la fácil que había sido abrir esa puerta gigantesca. Con un simple _Alohomora _había abierto. Al pasar por la puerta vio unas escaleras en forma de caracol hechas de piedras que llevaban hacia arriba. 

Ya cuando iba a comenzar a subir escuchó un ruido tremedo, volteó a ver cual era la causa de este y vio que la puerta se había cerrado. 

Entonces vio lo que estaba tallado en la puerta: el dragón matando a un leon, una serpiente, un oso y una ave. 

Draco Malfoy veia esa insignia como si lo hubiese visto antes.  

Entonces se acordó.  

En la mansión Malfoy habían dos bibliotecas enormes. Una con libros normales de magos y algunos de magia negra. En esa podían entrar todos los miembros de la familia. 

La otra biblioteca se encontraba en la parte subterranea de la mansion. Nadie podía entrar a esa biblioteca excepto su padre y 2 miembros Malfoy de otros paises. 

Draco se recordo de algo que habia pasado hace unos 10 años... 

_Draco, de siete años de edad, estaba en la mansion Malfoy al cuidado de uno de sus elfos domesticos:  Parky. Parky era, en pocas palabras, el mejor amigo de Draco, era el unico que jugaba con él, y ya que Draco se quedaba todos los días en la mansión siempre estaba al cuidado del elfo doméstico._

_Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy siempre estaban muy ocupados en sus trabajos o en asuntos personales, los cuales siempre tenían que ver con hacer cosas perversas. Parky había estado con Draco desde que era un pequeño bebé._

_Ese día era un día totalmente normal, Parky y Draco estaban jugando a las escondidas, uno de los muchos juegos que jugaba con el elfo.  _

_Draco ya había jugado eso muchas veces con Parky, y ya no tenía un buen lugar donde esconderse._

_ Volteó y vio unas escaleras que guiabana hacia la parte abajo, nunca había estado en la parte subterranea de la casa. Entonces comenzó a bajar. Mientras más bajaba más obscuro se volvía el lugar, y entonces las escaleras terminaron.  _

_Draco estaba en un pasillo largo, y con muchas puertas hechas de hierro, pero en la pared al otro lado del pasillo habia una puerta mucho más grande que las otras. Draco no pudo combatir su curiosidad y comenzó a correr hacia esa puerta. Al llegar, vio que no estaba completamente cerrada. La abrió un poco más y entró._

_Draco se sorprendió mucho al ver la biblioteca en donde acababa de entrar. Era fácilmente dos veces más grande que la otra biblioteca, esta tenía un segundo piso. Las paredes y el techo estaban llenos de libros. A diferencia de la otra biblioteca, en donde había en cada rincón algún mueble en donde sentarse, esta solo tenía una mesa larga en el centro, encima de la mesa estaba un libro, que desde donde Draco estaba, se veía muy grande y muy grueso. _

_Draco comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la mesa. El lugar esta medio obscuro ya que solo cuatro de las chimeneas estaban encendidas. _

_Draco llegó a su destino y vio sorprendido al inmenso libro que estaba encima de ella._

_El libro era el más grande y grueso que Draco había visto en su vida. El libro era negro, y sus hojas eran del tamaño de un metro de largo cada una._

_Draco, debido a su tamaño no podia alcanzar a verlo, asi que escaló la mesa, y vio que el libro estaba abierto._

_La página a la izquierda mostraba un dragón gigantesco que mordía una serpiente, en sus garras tenia el cadaver de un león, con sus gigantescas patas estaba aplastando un oso  y con su cola extrangulaba a una ave también muy grande._

_A Draco no le gustaba mucho el dibujo, pero siempre le había encantado los dragones. Se le quedo mirando por unos minutos y luego volteó a ver a la derecha. Toda la hoja estaba llena de palabras. Las letras eran pequeñas, y telarañicas. Al principio de la hoja estaba escrito con el mismo tipo de letra, pero muy grande: El terror de Wingledom._

_Ya cuando Draco iba a comenzar a leer la pagina se escucharon unos gritos._

_A Draco no le tomo mucho tiempo en realizar que los gritos venian de Parky. _

_'Amo! Estabamos jugando! Por favor no se enoje con Parky! El niño Draco debe de estar escondido en algún lugar--' _

_'Callate, Parky! Mas te vale que Draco no este en la biblioteca obscura. Él es tu responsabilidad y ya sabes que esta extrictamente prohibido entrar a ese lugar.' Se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy. _

_'Amo! Estoy seguro que no está ahí! No pudo haber llegado hasta aca! Siempre Parky le ha dicho que no baje aqui. Debe estar en alguna habitación arriba.' _

_'Me acabas de decir que no lo puedes encontrar, lo debiste haber buscado por toda la mansión...excepto aquí.' _

_Entonces la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un golpe. Y entraron Draco Malfoy, seguido por el pequeño elfo doméstico._

_Al ver a Draco encima de la mesa Parky abrió los ojos en terror, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar._

_Lucius Malfoy veia a Draco con ojos frios, entonces volteó hacia abajo bruscamente a ver al pequeño elfo._

_Lagrimas estaban comenzando a salir de los grandes ojos de Parky. 'niño Drac---- No, ---- que hace aqui----'_

_Draco no sabía que decir, no entendía la gravedad del asunto. Solo miraba a su papa, y luego al elfo doméstico. Se dio cuenta que debio de haber hecho algo malo ya que Parky estaba llorando. _

_Lucius metió una mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un pañuelo negro. Y mirando a Parky con ojos de intensa rabia, le puso el pañuelo en sus pequeñas manos. _

_'NO!!--' grito Parky, arrodillandose, comenzando a llorar fuertemente. 'Por favor amo!'  dijo entre sus grandes sollozos. ' Parky no sabía!—Parky le dijo al niño Draco que nunca bajara – Parky no volverá a equivocarse!! ---- Parky no se quiere ir.' _

_'Me has desobedecido, y has faltado en tu tarea que te he puesto. No quiero a un elfo doméstico inútil y tonto como tú. Exijo que te larges de mi mansión.' _

_'No!' esta vez fue Draco quien grito, bajandose de la mesa y comenzando a correr hacia el elfo. 'No quiero que Parky se vaya, no sabía que no debía entrar aquí' _

_'Callate Draco, que a nadie le interesa tu opinión, es mi decisión decidir cuales son los buenos elfos, y este que esta tirado en el piso no es ninguno. Ahora subete y metete a tu cuarto, que luego aclararé unas cosas con tigo.' _

_'No!' Draco iba a comenzar a llorar.  _

_Lucius sonrió. 'Entonces quedate y ve como me deshago de este elfo.' Parky lloraba fuertemente apretando el pañuelo y acercandose arrodillado  a Lucius. 'Por favor, amo! Dele a Parky otra oportunidad. Esto no volverá a pasar.' _

_'Quiero que te larges ahorita mismo, o  mandaré a los Grumlins a que te saquen.' Pero Parky no lo escuchaba solamente seguía de rodillas llorando. Entonces alzó una mano para tocar el pie de Lucius suplicandole._

_Lucius pateó a Parky quien callo 2 metros más atrás. Parky lloraba todavía más fuertemente, pero la voz de Lucius sonaba todavía peor. _

_'Lárgate y nunca regreses. Es una orden.' _

_Parky vio a Lucius sollozando, entonces se paro, y bajando la vista hacia el piso murmuró. 'Como usted diga, amo.' _

_Entonces volteó a ver al pequeño Draco y murmuró. 'Cuidese mucho, pequeño Draco. Lo quiero muc----' _

_'FUERA!' grito Lucius. Parky asustado salió corriendo._

_Draco ya iba a comenzar a llorar y cuando comenzó a correr atrás del elfo. Lucius lo detuvó y dijo fríamente. _

_'Quiero decirte una cosa, Draco. Y que sea la primera y última vez. Nunca entres a este lugar, te lo prohibo.'  _

_Draco buscó por todos los cuartos a Parky, esperaba encontrarlo en algún lugar, listo para jugar con él, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con un buen chiste que decir. Pero Draco no lo encontró. _

_Esa noche fue la última vez que Draco lloró en su vida. _

Draco se había quedado viendo a la puerta, recordando....

Entonces se recordo de donde estaba, y su curiosidad creció mucho al ver esa puerta, que hacia en la mansión Black?

Entonces se acordó que Harry y los demás no tardarían en salir, y no quería hablar con ellos en ese momento, en especial con Ginny.. 

Entonces volteó y se le ocurrió una idea y pensó por que no lo había pensado antes. Podía aparecer y desparecerse.

Draco intento hacer el acto de magia, queria aparecer en algun lugar cerca de la mansión Malfoy. Pero no podía. Supuso que uno tampoco se podia desaparecerer en la mansion Black.

Entonces comenzó a subir las escaleras, iba a salir de esa mansión e iba a ir a su casa. Y lo primero que iba a hacer era ir a esa misteriosa biblioteca y averiguar que significaba ese dragón. 

*********************** 

Harry, Hermione y el retrato de Sirius estaban callados enfrente de la puerta de piedra que los llevaría a la cámara gigantesca donde Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville estaban.

Ya habían aprendido que para que se abriera la puerta tenian que permanecer callados por 5 minutos. 

Harry tenía muchas cosas en la mente, primero no podía liar con el shock y el dolor del pensamiento de Hermione teniendo dudas de su amor hacia él, también estaba algo desilucionado y enojado al saber que Ron la había intentado besar. Por el otro lado, todavía no se creía que había un retrato de Sirius Black. Ahora iba a poder verlo cuando querría, y iba a poder hablar con él. 

Hermione en estos cinco minutos pensaba en los eventos de esa noche. En verdad estaba muy confundida. En verdad, nunca había pensado de Ron románticamente, pero el juego te hacia decir la verdad, no? Pero podía haber un error. El juego también te podía engañar.

Hermione miraba a Harry casi todo el tiempo, esperando a que él la mirase también, y quería ver su sonrisa. Quería ver la mirada en sus ojos que le diriían que todo iba a estar bien entre ellos dos. Pero Harry no hico eso. 

Harry estaba tratando de evitar la mirada de Hermione, y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sirius, y siempre lo encontraba viendolo a él o a toda la cámara donde se encontraban. 

Hermione suspiro tristemente. Entonces se escucho un gran ruido. Y la puerta se abrió.  

Entonces entrarón a la gran cámara. Hermione levitando al retrato y Harry caminando con la manos en el bolsillo.

En la cámara estaban sentados alado de la puerta enorme Ginny, Neville, Luna y Ron. Todos se pararon al ver a Harry a Hermione y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

No tardó mucho hasta que notaron el cuadro.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Todos reconocieron al hombre que había estado en el departamento de misterios hacia mas o menos un año. 

'Si-Sirius?' dijo Ron.

'Hola Ron! Gusto en verte.' Dijo Sirius como si se acabasen de ver hace dias. 

'Co-mo, que--- donde—cuando---?' 

'Luego tendremos tiempo de aclarar esto, ahorita tenemos que salir de este lugar.' Dijo Sirius. 

Nadie podía decir una palabra. Entonces Ginny reaccionó. 

'Pero es que no podemos abrir esa puerta,' dijo ella señalando a la inmensa puerta atrás de ellos. 

'Donde está Malfoy?' preguntó Hermione, notando la ausencia de Draco. 

'Se fue.' Dijo Neville. 

'No que no se podía abrir la puerta?' preguntó Hermione. 

'_Nosotros no podemos abrir la puerta. Estoy seguro que Malfoy utilizó algún tipo de magia negra para poder abrir esa puerta.' Dijo Ron, quien estaba tratando de no ver a Harry. _

'Como entraste tú, Harry?' preguntó Ginny. 

'Mallium me abrió la puerta.' 

'Donde esta esa cabeza cuando uno la necesita?' dijo Ron. 

'Debio de haberse hartado de nosotros.' Dijo Luna. 

'Que bien, ahora estamos atrapados aquí.' Dijo Neville. 

'Intentemos a ver si abre la puerta con nosotros.' Dijo Hermione.

Todos estubieron de acuerdo y se dirijeron hacia la puerta. Harry sacó su varita, y cuando iba a decir el conjuro, Ginny lo detuvo. 

'Espera!' dijo ella. 'Quisiera ver, si abre con Hermione.' 

Hermione confundida dejo el retrato de Sirius en el piso para que pudiera hacer otro conjuro. 

_'Alohomora' _dijo ella. 

La puerta permaneció intacta. Hermione quedó sorprendida. 

'Ahora esperemos que abrá con Harry.'

Entonces Harry apuntó su varita a la puerta y murmuró el conjuro _Alohomora. _

La puerta se abrió. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta. 

'Harry! Utilizas magia negra?' preguntó Ron. Pero entonces recordó todo el problema con Harry, y decidió mirar a otro lado. 

Harry estaba tan enojado con Ron que decidió ignorar el comentario, y salieron del lugar. 

'Vamonos' dijo él.

Al salir, todos notaron el dragón en la puerta pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Querian salir de ese lugar lo mas rapido posible. Pasaron por todos los cuartos y pasillos que pasó Harry, y llegaron a la puerta de salida.  

Al salir de la mansion Black, todos dieron un suspiro. La noche se había vuelto en una noche fría y el viento soplaba mas fuerte que nunca, tambien estaba comenzando a lluvisnar. 

'A donde vamos ahora?' pregunto Hermione a Harry. 

Harry volteó a verla, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía como, muchas cosas estaban pasando. Pero eso no lo detenian estar enojado, triste y desilucionado con ella.

Hermione se le quedo viendo, sabía por que Harry no le contestaba con seguridad, y le dolía. Quería hablar con él, también quería un tiempo sola para pensar si en verdad siente algo por Ron, pero lo más importante era aclararle a Harry, que ella estaba segura de su amor a él. Lo malo, es que nunca había tiempo para ello.

Ginny interrumpio el momento. 

' Yo creo que es mejor si todos nos vamos a la Madriguera, desde alla pueden utilizar los polvos Floo para ir a sus casas, lo mas seguro es que mamá ya haya notado nuestra desaparicion y ya le haya avisado a Dumbledore. Es mejor si llegamos todos juntos.' 

Todos estubieron deacuerdo, entonces Harry dijo. 

'Todos hagan contacto con migo, yo hare el acto de desaparicion.' 

Ya cuando lo iban a hacer, Sirius lo interrumpio.  

'Ese acto no sirve con objetos extra. Y me tienes a mi, un retrato, y a tu escoba voladora.' 

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Sirius..ahora ya tenían otro problema. 

'Pero'  dijo Sirius sonriendo. 'Eso es facil de solucionar. Conviertenme en un traslador.' 

'Buen plan...pero no sabemos como.' Dijo Luna. 

'Solamente alguien apunte su varita hacia mi, y esa persona tiene que pensar en la Madriguera mientras diga _Portus._

Hermione se ofreció, ella era siempre la que lograba hacer hechizos difíciles a la primera. 

Apunto su varita al recuadro, pensó en la cocina de la madriguera y murmuró ' _Portus'  el cuadro brillo por un momento, y luego volvió a su estado normal. _

'Creo que ha funcionado.' Dijo Sirius. ' Agarrense todos y toquen el cuadro.'  

Todos se hicieron contacto con Harry, y este toco el cuadro de Sirius. 

La calle tenebrosa, obscura y fria desaparecio de la vista.  

*********************** 

Molly Weasley se le quedo mirando a la carta impactada. Ya la habia leido por lo menos unas 10 veces, pero todavía no le entendía bien, no lo quería entender. 

"_Es imposible" pensó ella. "__Arthur nunca me haría eso. No---' Pero entonces se acordo que su marido llegaba diario bien tarde en la noche. Y últimamente no se había escuchado mucho de Voldemort, que hacía entonces? _

'No' murmuró ella. 'No tengo que dudar de Arthur, tenemos mucho tiempo casados. No voy a dudar por una estúpida carta.' Pero entonces notó que adentro de la carta habían mas cosas. Las sacó con miedo, con sus instintos quería ir a quemar ese sobre, y a enviarle una carta a Robert Lovegood diciendole que se alejara de su familia. 

Al sacar la hoja que estaba adentro notó que era una foto. Molly se tapó la boca al verla y cayo sentada en su cama, sin parar de mirarla. 

Era una foto muggle, osea que no se movia. Había un hombre alto y pelirrojo, no se le veia la cara ya que estaba de espalda, y tenia la mano alrededor de una mujer alta, flaca, con pelo largo y de color marron, se perecia mucho a la actual novia de Robert Lovegood. 

Lágrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Molly. _'No puede ser.' _ Pensó ella. Pero también pensó que ese hombre podría ser cualquiera, después de todo, Arthur no era el único hombre pelirrojo y alto en el mundo. Pero entonces notó su ropa, si no estaba equivocada era exactamente la misma ropa que había tenido en la mañana:  Su saco de color negro, y pantalones cafes. Tambíen tenía un par de calsetines de color verde los cuales se quedaban con sus zapatos negros y su pantalón. 

Molly ya estaba comenzando a llorar, miró alrededor, no quería creer en eso, no podía ser. Ella y Arthur eran felices con sus hijos, él nunca haría eso a la familia. Pero hay tenía una prueba. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta a su cuarto muchas veces. Molly se paró de la cama, estaba segura que era Arthur, era tiempo de aclarar unas cosas, se seco las lágrimasy se paró en frente de la puerta, estaba luchando las ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero tenía que enfrentarsele, sacarle la verdad, y si era cierto----- no sabía que haría.  

Entonces se preguntó por que no entraba Arthur al cuarto. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió. 

Arthur no estaba ahí, eran sus dos hijos Fred y George, quienes tenían sus caras completamente pálidas. 

'Que hacen ustedes aquí a estas horas de la noche?'  preguntó Molly sorprendida. 

Fred y George comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. No se les entendía nada. 

'Uno por uno!' dijo la señora Weasley. 

' Mamá! Que Ginny, Hermione y Ron han desaparecido!' dijo Fred. 

'Que?? Como que han desaparecido??' preguntó Molly, comenzandose a preocupar todavía más de lo que estaba, por un momento olvido lo de la carta y la foto. 

'Estabamos todos en el cuarto de las chicas hablando. Y de repente simplemente se fueron!' dijo George. 

'Los hemos buscado por todo el lugar, pensabamos que estaban jugando con nosotros. Pero ya los hemos estado buscando por 2 horas, y no estan aquí.' 

Molly Weasley palidecío. Donde podían estar? Por que desaparecieron de ese modo? En seguida pensó en lo peor. Que tal si no desaparecieron por que querían? Que tal si los hicieron desaparecer? Eso era magia negra. 

Molly sabía lo que hacer. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la chimenea en la cocina. Agarró un poco de polvos Floo, y lo hecho a las llamas, las cuales comenzaron a arder de un color verde.

Metio su cara a la chimenea y dijo 'Oficina de Dumbledore, escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiseria.' 

Tuvo que esperar un momento hasta que Dumbledore la escuchara, posiblemente estaba dormido. Pero para su sorpresa llego inmediatamente. 

Dumbledore se paro en frente de la chimenea viendo la cara de la señora Weasley. 

'Molly---pasa algo malo?' pregunto Dumbledore. 

'Oh Dumbledore! Ginny, Ron y Hermione han desaparecido.' Casi grito Molly. 

El mago se mostró muy sorprendido. 

'Asi que ellos tambien—' dijo él por fin. 

'Como que ellos también?' pregunto Molly confusa.  

'Ahorita te explico' dijo Dumbledore. 'Ahorita mismo voy para alla.' 

'Esta Arthur por ahi?' pregunto Molly, tratando lo mejor posible de sonar casual. 

'No, debe estar en el ministerio haciendo asuntos de la Orden, ahorita le aviso.' Dijo Dumbledore. 

'Si claro---- en el ministerio.' Dijo ella, y con eso desapareció la cabeza de la chimenea.

Molly se paro, volteó a ver a Fred y a George quienes estaban justo atras de ella. 

'Que crees que le habran pasado, mamá?' preguntó George. 

'No sé. Hay que esperar hasta que venga Dumbledore.'

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, nadie decia nada. Molly no sabía en que pensar, primero alguien le dice que su esposo la está engañando, y luego resulta que 2 de sus hijos y Hermione han desaparecido en su propia casa. 

Después de unos minutos de espera. El fuego de la chimenea comenzó a arder vigorosamente, entonces apareció Dumbledore. 

Molly y los dos jovenes se pararon al verlo. 

'Que está pasando?' preguntó ella. 

'No lo sé, Molly. Pero Harry ha desaparecido también.' 

'Que??' preguntaron los tres al unísono. 

'Si, ha hechizado a Dudley para poder distraer a los Dursley. No sabemos a donde se ha ido. Como han desparecido aqui?' preguntó Dumbledore. 

Fred y George comenzaron a explicar. Ya cuando terminaron Dumbledore se veia muy extrañado. 

'Debe ser magia negra.' Dijó él. 

Molly se tapó la boca. Era justamente lo que faltaba, que le pasara algo a los chicos.

Entonces la chimenea comenzó a volver a arder vigorosamente. Está vez fue Arthur Weasley quien aparecio. Estaba completamente empapado. 

Molly se le quedo viendo. Podía haber hecho eso? De donde venía? Por lo que veía había estado en la calle, ya que estaba lloviendo y eso explicaba el porque de lo mojado. 

'Hola Molly, hijos, que pasa? Por que estan despiertos?' entonces vio a Dumbledore. Y abrió la boca sorprendido. 

Molly no le podía decir nada. 

'Ron, Hermione y Ginny han desaparecido también. ' dijo Dumbledore mirando a Arthur.

El señor Weasley palideció aún más. 

'No puede ser..'dijo él. Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. 

Se escucho un gran ruido, y de la nada aparecieron Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Harry, quien estaba tocando un cuadro. 

Todos, hasta Dumbledore quedaron con la boca abierta. 

'Bueno. Si alguien pensaba que la noche no se podía poner más rara.....Se han equivocado!' dijo Fred. 

'Harry---todos----que?? Como??' preguntó el señor Weasley. 

' Hola a todos!' dijo Sirius en el retrato felízmente como si nada raro estubiese pasando.

 Todas las miradas en el cuarto cayeron en el cuadro. Dumbledore se vio sorprendido, Molly, Arthur, Fred y George simplemente abrieron la boca sorprendidos y no la podian cerrar. 

Dumbledore volteó a ver a Harry. 

'Donde has encontrado ese cuadro?' pregunto Dumbledore. 

Harry se le quedo mirando. 'En Grimmauld Place' 

'Con que ahi fue donde se han ido!' dijo Arthur. 

Dumbledore volteó a ver al Sirius en el cuadro. 'Hola Sirius.' 

'Hola' respondio Sirius sonriendo. Dumbledore miraba al cuadro sospechosamente, entonces volteo hacia los demás. 

'Les pido por favor, que me dejen un momento a solas con el retrato de Sirius, quiero ver si es autentico ni ninguna trampa.' 

'Va a doler?' pregunto Sirius sonriendo. 

'No es ninguna tampa!' dijo Harry enojado. 'Lo encontre en Grimmauld Place.' Entonces se acordo de en que parte lo había encontrado. Y se quedo callado. 

'Si en verdad es autentico no va a pasar nada, ademas quiero hablar a solas con el.' 

'Vamonos todos a la sala de estar' Dijo el señor Weasley. 

Harry se quedo callado, y los siguio. 

Al entrar en la sala, Artur se quito el saco el cual estaba empapado, seguido por sus zapatos revelando unos calcetines empapados de color amarillo. 

Molly lo veia friamente, pero decidio no dirigirle ni una palabra, ya tendrian tiempo para ello mas tarde. 

'Es hora que expliquen que es lo que esta pasando.' Dijo la señora Weasley mientras todos se estaban sentados en los sofas. 

Harry se sento en un sillon, no queria sentarse alado de nadie. Hermione lo vio tristemente, pero no queria separarse de su lado, asi que fue y se sento en el brazo del sillon. Harry decidio ignorarla. 

Ron veia a Harry con algo de miedo, pensaba que él le comenzaria a regañar o a gritar por haber tratado de besar a su novia. 

Los demas estaban callados. 

Entonces Ginny comenzo a contar su parte de la historia.  Comenzo a contar desde que desaparecio de su cuarto, junto con Hermione y Ron. 

'Para entretenernos le pedi a la cabeza del domio que nos prestara un juego—' continuo ella, con eso volteo al ver a Harry hacer una mueca. 

'Ya cuando terminamos de jugarlo, Ron por equivocacion no dijo nada por 5 minutos, y el efecto fue que se abrio la puerta.' 

'Pero que hacias tu Harry en ese lugar??' le pregunto la señora Weasley. 

Harry le explico lo de sus sueños, y le explico todo acerca del retrato. 

'Pues esa es la historia mas extraña que he escuchado en mi vida. Pero no debiste de haber ido, Harry, algo te pudo haber pasado' Dijo el señor Weasley, quien se habia sentado a lado de Molly en el sofa, Molly sin embargo, se paro, y dijo que queria buscar algo de tomar. 

A Arthur le parecio extraño ese comportamiento. Pero no le dio mucha importancia.

En eso entro Dumbledore a la sala, tenía una sonrisa en la cara. 

'Es, efectivamente el retrato de Sirius Black. Me ha explicado lo sucedido.'  

Todos se alegraron al oir eso, y Harry sonrio un poco. 

'Harry, quiero que me expliques todo lo que paso.'  

Harry suspiro, y se vio forzado a contarlo todo otra vez. Al terminar, Dumbledore se le quedo viendo, Harry noto que el director tenía muchas dudas en su mente. 

'Ya veo, luego tendremos tiempo de discutirlo mejor. Bueno, pues creo que es mejor si todos ustedes agarran una siesta, ha sido una noche larga y extraña. Harry, me temo que hoy no tendras tiempo de hablar con Sirius, ya que tienes que descansar.' 

Cuando Harry iba a reprochar, Dumbledore lo interrumpio. 

'El retrato sera llevado a Hogwarts y lo pondremos en mi oficina. Harry tu podras ir a verlo cuando quieras a hablar con el. ' 

'Luna, Neville ustedes vengan con migo, los llevare a su casa, y explicare a sus familias lo sucedido. Harry ya que la escuela ya va a comenzar no tiene sentido que regreses por hoy con los Dursley, creo que es mejor si te quedas aqui.' Continuo Albus. 

'Yo te acompaño, Albus,' agrego el señor Weasley. 

'No es necesario, Arthur.'  

'Pero tambien te tengo que decir algo de la orden, es importante.' Le respondio Arthur, en eso entro la señora Weasley, quien habia escuchado la conversacion. 

'Lo siento Molly, regresare mas tarde, no me esperes despierta!'  

Molly solamente pudo hacer un movimiento con su cabeza.

Cuando Arthur se le acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, Molly volteo a otro lado y dijo fuertemente.

'Bueno, pues todos a la cama, entonces!'

Y con eso, se subio al cuarto. 

Arthur la vio confundido, _"seguro esta enojada por que he estado trabajando mucho.."_

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se despidieron de Luna y Neville y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos muy cansados. 

Luego se fueron Dumbledore y Arthur a Hogwarts con el retrato. 

*****************************

Harry tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de Ron.  

Ambos estaban muy callados cuando entraron al cuarto. Ron no se atrevia ver a Harry. Hasta que agarro el coraje. 

'Harry, yo----' 

'No digas nada, Ron.' Dijo Harry simplemente. 

'No, Harry te tengo que explicar..' dijo el pelirrojo. 

Harry se sento en una de las dos camas mirando a Ron fijamente. 

'Ok, explica.' 

Ron agarro aire, preguntandose que demonios podia decir. 

'A mi--- a mi me ha gustado algo Hermione desde hace algun tiempo..' dijo Ron, mirando al piso. 

'Cuanto tiempo?' pregunto Harry bruscamente. 

'No—no lo se, en verdad, creo que es por eso que siempre quiero discutir con ella.' Ron supo en ese instante que había dicho algo mal. 

'Me estas diciendo que te ha gustado tu novia por años, y nunca me has dicho, nada? Y que coqueteas con ella cuando discutes?? Como puede ser eso?? Has tenido novia! No te pudo haber gustado Hermione en ese entonces. Pero eso no te da el derecho de tratar de besarla cuando yo no estoy! Que querias? Que me engañara con tigo?? Pense que eras mi amigo!' dijo Harry furiosamente. 

Ron comenzo a encontrarle mucho interes al suelo. 

'Soy tu amigo.' Murmuro el suavemente. 

'No lo pareces. Un amigo no haria eso.' 

Y asi, Harry  apago la lampara que estaba alado de su cama, se acosto en ella, y se tapo de una forma que Ron no lo podia ver.

Dejando a Ron parado viendo el piso. 

*****************************

Hermione y Ginny iban regresando al cuarto de la pelirroja. Habia sido una noche larga, y muy rara. Hermione habia intentado llevar a Harry a un rincon mientras se iban  a los cuartos, pero Harry se refuso. 

'Hoy no, Hermione, estoy muy cansado. Tu- tu ve a decidirte si me quieres a mi o a Ron.' Había dicho su novio....ex-novio sarcasticamente. Peso ella. Al realizar que Harry habia roto con ella, el corazón se le partio. Nunca habia pensado en verdad en eso. Harry ya no era su novio...Hermione miraba al piso mientras se dirigia al cuarto de Ginny, donde la pelirroja ya había llegado. 

Entonces se paro en frente de la puerta. Estaba confundida, cansada, queria llorar, pero algo era seguro, ella quería estar con Harry. Pero que sentia por Ron? Seria que en verdad lo queria tanto adentro de su corazon?  

Hermione decidio que ahorita no queria pensar en eso, ahorita queria dormir. Tal vez pueda hablar con Ginny antes de acostarse. 

Y con eso entro al cuarto. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama, estaba esperandola. 

Ginny la vio y sonrio vagamente. 'Que noche, eh?' 

'Ni me lo digas..' 

'Nunca lo hubiera creido...' dijo Ginny. 

Hermione entonces se impacto. Iba Ginny a criticarla? 

'Es increible, le gusto a Malfoy!' dijo ella. 

Hermione se alivio algo al ver que Ginny hablaba de  eso, y penso que se habia equivocado al verla sonreir un poco. 

'Si, es algo impactante. Pero todavia no me creo lo que paso entre Harry y yo!.' 

Ginny la vio. _"Claro" _penso ella. _"Siempre hay que hablar de sus problemas...." _

'Nunca he pensado en Ron de esa manera. Digo, yo quiero mucho a Harry..'  continuo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Ginny la seguia mirando. _"Como lo hace?" _se pregunto a ella a si misma. "_Esta con Harry....pero tambien le gusta a Ron..quien mas estara en la lista?" _

'Lo siento, Hermione. ' dijo ella. 'Pero estoy exhausta. Podemos hablar de esa mañana.' 

Hermione le parecio muy extraño su comportamiento. Pero ella tambien estaba muy cansada. No sabia si ponerse a llorar o ir a forzar a Harry a que hable con ella. Pero tambien estaba muy cansada. _Mejor hablo con el mañana... _

Y con eso se acosto y se durmio... Sin saber que ellas dos no eran las unicas en el cuarto. 

********************************

(N/A: ^^ No me pude resistir a no poner este baile. La musica la saque de la segunda pelicula de "Los angeles de Charlie, y me parecio ideal para esta escena. Se llama "Last Dance" Soundtrack de Charlie's angels. Bajenla si quieren bailar en pareja!) 

Ginny esta sentada en una mesa, vestida elegantemente con un vestido rojo. Es la unica en la mesa con manto blanco, ya que todos los demas estan bailando. 

Esta en una fiesta. 

Comienza una musica suave, tranquila y romantica. 

_Last dance   
last dance for love   
yes, it's my last change   
for romance tonight _

Harry y Hermione bailan abrazados, tranquilamente, Hermione con los ojos cerrados, alado de ellos hay muchas parejas dancando tambien. 

_I need you, _

_by__ me,   
beside me, _

_to__ guide me,   
to hold me,_

_ to scold me,   
'cause when I'm bad   
I'm so,_

_ so bad_

Harry y Hermione se abrazan, y Hermione da la media vuelta y se recarga en Harry, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Y siguen bailando. 

Entonces la musica comienza a ponerse mas movida. 

_So let's dance, the last dance   
let's dance, the last dance   
let's dance, this last dance tonight_

Al comenzar el ritmo, Hermione comienza a reirse coquetamente, y comienza a mover los hombros.

Agarra la mano de Harry, da la media vuelta, se suelta.

Y alza las manos, riendose coquetamente. 

Ginny la ve extrañada.

_Last dance, last dance for love   
yes, it's my last change   
for romance tonight _

Mientras cantan esas letras, las otras parejas se salen de la plataforma de baile dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos. Entonces comienzan a entrar varios hombres con esmoquin y rodean a Hermione, quien sigue con los brazos alzados, moviendo los hombros, y riendose coquetamente.

Entre esos hombres estan Ron y Draco.

_Oh, I need you, by me,   
beside me, to guide me,   
to hold me, to scold me,   
'cause when I'm bad   
I'm so, so bad _

Ron se pone atras de Hermione, y Draco se pone enfrente de ella, y ella rie coquetamente y comienzan a bailar la musica movida, Hermione primero baila algo con Draco y luego pasa a Ron. Con el ultimo da la vuelta y lo empuja, y Ron sale de la plataforma. 

_So let's dance, the last dance   
let's dance, the last dance   
let's dance, this last dance tonight _

Hermione baila con Draco, pone su pie en medio de el. Y bailan al ritmo de la musica, ambos sonriendo. El publico aplaude emocionado. 

La musica sigue con solo el ritmo y en eso entra Harry en escena. Draco se pone atras de Hermione, y Harry enfrente de ella. 

Ginny comienza a enojarse y no se da cuenta que esta apretando el mantel de la mesa furiosamente.

_Oh-Ho! I need you, by me,   
beside me, to guide me,   
to hold me, to scold me,   
'cause when I'm bad   
I'm so, so bad _

Con una mano alzada, la otra en los hombros de Harry y recargada en Draco. Bailan riendose. Todos aplaudiendo, globos comienzan a caer, todas las luces de todos los colores apuntan hacia ellos. 

Y Ginny esta furiosa. 

_So, come on baby, dance that dance   
come on baby, dance that dance _

Hermione comienza a bailar solo con Harry, lo abraza, dan la vuelta. Hermione se rie muy coquetamente y el le sonrie. 

_come__ on baby, let's dance tonight... _

Hermione se desprende de Harry, comienza a dar vueltas caminando hacia atras, y se deja caer. 

_Yeeeahhhhh... _

Hermione cae en los brazos de Draco, y este la besa. 

'NOOO!!!!!' grita Ginny parandose de la mesa. 

Pero en verdad, no se habia parado de la mesa si no que se habia sentado en su cama, tenia apretadas las sabanas fuertemente, y estaba furios, respirando fuertemente. 

'Ginny? Ginny  que te pasa!' dijo Hermione levantandose de la cama, tenia los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. 

Ginny la ve confundida, el sueño parecia tan real..seria una prediccion?_"No me sorprenderia.." _penso a si misma viendo a Hermione medio enojada. _"No me sorprenderia..." _

'No- no pasa nada, Hermione. Vuelvete a acostar.' Y con eso se tiro de nuevo a la cama, se tapo con las sabanas y cayo dormida. 

********************************  

Harry no podia dormir, estaba observando el techo del cuarto de Ron. Estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido ese dia. Entonces escucho a Ron murmurar entre su sueño.  

'Hmm...Hermione...te amo.....mm....' 

Harry se enojo profundamente. Y mas trabajo le costo consiliar el sueño, pensando si algun dia podria perdonar a Ron. 

Poco sabia, que Ron no era el que habia dicho eso.. 

*********************************

Voldemort estaba en la casa Ryddle. Era el unico lugar donde sorprendentemente nadie lo estaba buscando. 

Estaba planeando algo perverso, algo que esta vez no fallaria. Ya todo el mundo magico estaba viviendo con miedo, y el mataria a mas personas. Para que tuvieran bien claro que el esta ahi. 

Entonces escucho un ruido. Ninguno de sus mortifagos estaba en la casa. Se habian ido a terrorizar el pueblo Hangleton. 

Volteo a ver que era, y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta. 

'_Descendiente de Salazar' dijo la voz espelusnante y fantasmal, con mucho repudio. _

'Bl.........Wingledom.........como?' Voldemort no se lo creia. 

Se escucho un gran estallido, y mitad de la casa exploto. Dejando a un Voldemort gravemente herido. 

**********************************

Al dia siguiente. Todos se dirigieron a la estacion de King Cross. Molly Weasley ni siquiera miraba a su marido mientras iban con los demas jovenes. 

Harry no hablaba ni con Hermione ni con Ron, solo se acercaba a Ginny y a los gemelos, quienes se habian decidido a acompañarlos. 

Ron y Hermione estaban miserables por ello. Hermione no se atrevia a hablar con Ron, por miedo a enojar a Harry. Y Ginny por alguna razon estaba muy distante con ella tambien. 

Se despidieron de los gemelos y de la "feliz" pareja Weasley y se subieron al tren. Harry se metio al primer compartimiento, donde estaban Sean y Seamus, quienes por alguna razon estaban discutiendo. Ginny se metio con el. Y cuando Hermione y Ron se iban a meter, Harry los vio friamente. 

'Ya esta lleno este, vayan ustedes a estar _solos _en otro compartimiento.' Y cerro la puerta. Dejando a Hermione y Ron con la boca abierta. 

Hermione no sabia si enojarse o ponerse a llorar. 'Creo que tenemos que hablar.' Le dijo Ron. Hermione volteo a verlo, suspiro y siguieron caminando en el tren. 

Draco Malfoy buscaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Pero vio algo en uno de los compartimientos que no le gusto. Ginny estaba saludando besando a Dean.  

Draco no pudo luchar las ganas, y se metio al compartimiento. 

'Hola a todos.' Saludo el. 

Todos se le quedaron viendo. Nadie dijo nada. Harry lo veia extrañado. 'Hola Weasley.' Dijo Draco.  

Ginny no lo saludo, seguia abrazando a Dean. Draco por alguna razon sintio envidia. Pero lo que paso despues, no lo pudo entender. 

Dean comenzo a flotar y pego en el techo, estaba gritando asustado. Y todos lo veian sorprendido. Ginny volteaba de Dean a Draco.

Entonces Dean cayo al suelo, y todos se pararon a ver que paso. Ginny se agacho para sujetarlo.

Entonces, comenzo a salirle pelo en todas partes al chamo (N/A: chico, chavo, tipo, como le llamen!) , Ginny se tapo la boca asustada. Volteo a ver a Malfoy. 

'PARA AHORITA MISMO' le grito ella enojada. Pero Draco estaba seguro que el no lo estaba haciendo. 

***********************

Muchas lechuzas con cartas se dirijian a Hogwarts. Y todo eso significaba problemas. El caos estaba comenzando.

***********************

N/A:  ^^ termine!!.............me quedo mas corto que el primer capitulo ^^, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor diganme que piensan, si debo continuarlo, o si debo concentrame mas en mis otros fics.

Gracias!!


End file.
